Naruto Shippuden Extreme
by Biotechnus
Summary: Naruto returns from his training mission better than ever, stronger than ever, and badass. Now a Half-demon he must master his own powers before they consume him. With all these sexy girls will he finally get a clue. Mega-Crossover. Harem. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Return to Konoha

_**Story Adopted from **__**DragonMaster4381**_

Four years after Sauske's betrayal...

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves hadn't changed that much from an outside perspective in the past four years. Though that's not to say the occupants of said village hadn't changed over the years since he betrayal of the last Uchiha. The group known as the rookie 9 had changed much over the years, growing up much faster than most their age should have...though they were without two members. Sauske Uchiha was now in the village hidden in the sound, Oto, and the number one most surprising Knuckleheaded Ninja had left for a three year training trip with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya...their trip however ended up being longer than originally planned due to an odd complication with Naruto's seal. Jiraiya had made a seal key in hopes of allowing the boy to access more of the demon fox's chakra early on in the trip. The key worked...but not in the way it should have...instead the seal altered itself causing Naruto's body to change and adjust in certain ways as the seal drained the fox demon of its chakra and made it Naruto's. Naruto was still human...but the alterations made due to the mishap with the key had given him a sort of blood line limit or Kekkei Genkai...he had the perks of the demons chakra but none of the ill effects unless he tried to draw more than he was able to at the moment.

Another person who had changed much over this time was Naruto's first love, Sakura Haruno. Having been fed a very harsh dose of reality with Sauske's betrayal and Naruto's leaving to train she was forced to rethink her priorities in life. This had an effect of getting rid of the fan girl personality she once had as well as the crush she once had for the Uchiha. She admitted that she still felt something for the boy but it was clearly not love like she had thought it had been and she still wanted to bring him back to Konoha...if that was possible...if not then he was truly lost to them all. She missed her blonde haired friend allot, she hadn't realized just how much the obnoxious boy had meant to her until he wasn't there no more. As the old saying goes...you never know what you have until it is gone.

She had done well for herself though; she was the apprentice of the Slug Sannin and Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who also was Naruto's adoptive mother figure. Tsunade was proud of her student who by rights would one day surpass her. Sakura was an excellent healer, had her legendary strength, could be gentle but still be fierce when need be...all in all she had grown into a fine young woman.

Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga had also taken an interest in healing; Hinata more so that Ino who also helped work in interrogation with Anko and Ibiki...thankfully she hadn't picked up their personality quirks. Tenten was another Kunoichi that had grown very well. She was now considered the Kenjutsu Mistress of Konoha. They even had Temari Sabaku from Suna living in Konoha now as a representative for Suna. She had tried dating Shikamaru for a while but it didn't seem to work out as the lazy Chunin was now dating a civillian girl named Mia and was engaged to be married to her.

Neji Hyuga had obtained the rank of Jounin and was currently betrothed to a young noble woman from one of Konoha's sister villages. Kiba Inuzuka along with Shino Aburame and Chouji Akimichi were still single and apparently quite happy about it. Rock Lee was also single...but he seemed more interested in his training and fitness...and flames of youth...than in dating like most his age...go figure. The boy had even outgrown his crush on Sakura.

It is said that the more things change, the more they stay the same. And that could quite very well be true. Despite their jobs as Shinobi of Konoha, Naruto's friends, though more mature, were still the same people they always were. They were just smarter now, wiser and had more experience...they also didn't let childish things get in the way of their lives anymore. They had learned that in their line of work...life was simply to short.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her former teammate, the Toad Sannin. He had just arrived back in Konoha late last night and was preparing to make his report on Naruto's progress. She was worried for the boy, he was like a son to her and he had been through hell and back during his training trip...she was afraid he wouldn't be the same person she cared so much about when he returned.

"Well then, let's hear it you old pervert." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya smirked.

"Naruto...well...he has changed quite a bit over the past four years." Jiraiya started. "In a good way I assure you. He has become allot like Minato was and he still has Kushina's temperament and both their strong wills. Though he has matured quite a bit, he's still the kind hearted, oblivious to females and unpredictable person he always was but he has long since lost his immaturity." Jiraiya started.

"He's no longer loud, brash or a braggart. He's still got his sense of humor but when it comes time to get serious...he is as fearsome if not more so than Minato was. The kid was a damn jutsu sponge I tell you...he learned everything I could teach him in a little over a year and even created several variations of the Rasengan...some of which I can't even do. The brat even learned the Hiraishin in a three months...bastard can do it without the aid of the special kunai too."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. "Holy shit! Just what level do you think he's on, Jiraiya!"

"Let's put it this way...the kid beat my ass the last three times we sparred and most of those B and A-Rank missions you sent us were completed by him alone. He has absorbed six tails of Kyuubi's power that are his own now and should have the other three by the time he turns eighteen. Because of that his bones are now diamond hard, his senses are more acute than the Inuzuka clans and his natural physical abilities out class yours in strength and mine or Kakashi's or Gai's in raw speed. He's not invincible though, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki could still kill him if he's not careful." Jiraiya warned.

Tsunade sat back heavily in her chair. "Damn...little brat...sounds like he tried to turn himself into a weapon." She muttered.

Jiraiya frowned. "He did...he was able to retain his humanity and emotions but he literately made himself into a living weapon when he discovered that he was absorbing Kyuubi's power at an alarming rate. Statistically his body shouldn't have been able to handle it...he should have died...but his own chakra reacted oddly with the seal, fused with Kyuubi's chakra and super enhanced his healing factor to the point it evolved his body rather than damage it...though he was in considerable pain for two weeks while his body adjusted. As such he is a Hanyou now and when he turns twenty one or the natural prime of humans he will stop physically aging. He can still be killed but It'd be damn hard. Thankfully he can hide or summon his tails at will so all things considered he still looks like a human as much as he still acts and thinks like one." Tsunade had a relieved look on her features knowing that her adopted son still retained his humanity.

"What rank should I give him? The council wants him to remain a Genin...the bastards...but if his skills are as good as you say he could be ranked an Elite Jounin easily." Tsunade stated.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No...he already said he didn't want any special treatment. He said he'd accept Chunin rank since he thought he earned it in the last exams he took but he wants to earn his Jounin status when the time is right. He also wants to take his fathers surname, but once again wants no special treatment due to his father being the fourth...like I said...he grew up quite a bit. Though he still calls me a pervert all the time and he'll probably still call you granny sometimes." He chuckled.

Tsunade smirked...she'd hug him first and if he called her granny...she'd brain him for it later.

"Any other skills he pick up?" She asked.

"Hmm...his Ninjutsu levels are quite advanced now...so are his Fuuinjutsu and yes I've already had him certified as a Seal Master. He's got a near mastery of the Ryuuken style Taijutsu and is a master of two sword Mystical Beast Kenjutsu. Because of the Kyuubi he gained an affinity for all five normal elements and has learned how to manipulate them to the point he can re-create Wood, Ice and Magma elements for jutsu." Jiraiya mused.

"B-but...my grandfather...he...was the last master of the wood element!" Tsunade explained.

Jiraiya grinned. "I know...why do you think I'm so proud to have the brat as an apprentice? He had re-discovered it and thanks to his altered genetics any kids he has will gain the same affinities he has...including the three rare ones. They should also gain his enhanced physical attributes and enhanced senses as well and we both know that the Namikaze clan was known for its high chakra levels and limitless stamina. We even decided to call his blood line limit the Omni-Element Kekkei Genkai since we know for sure his affinities will be passed on along with his abnormal chakra levels and stamina."

"Well...at least that should keep the council off his ass for a while at any rate." Tsunade mused. "How did he train so much and get so far in just four years though? It takes most Jounin at least a decade to get that far."

"Shadow clones." Jiraiya said smugly. "He learned the secret of the Shadow clone. Since he gained whatever they learned once dispelled he made several hundred a day and had groups of them work on different tasks. When added up he's got about eighty years worth of training in all due to Shadow clones. It's just a shame that no one besides him has the capacity to use them like that or we'd have one hell of a force."

Tsunade frowned in thought. It was true that only Naruto had the chakra stores to do that sort of training...the fact that he did it at such a level was a shock though. That combined with those missions she sent them during their trip ensured that Naruto had not only trained hard but had acquired the actual experience needed to go with the skills he learned.

"You've got a point there; it's too bad others couldn't train in the same manner without killing themselves." Tsunade sighed. "Did you give him his parent's scrolls?"

"Yeah...it's a shame the manor was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. At least Sarutobi-sensei left him that house out by the Hokage monument. He said he'd be moving in as soon as he got back. All that's left is for you to give him his clan scroll." Jiraiya answered.

"When is he going to get back, I had thought he'd show up with you?" Tsunade asked.

"He'll be back early tomorrow morning. He was helping with a small bandit problem in a small village just south of here when I left him. He told me to go on ahead and he'd catch up." The pervert grinned.

The next morning...

A lone figure walked along the old beaten path that lead to Konoha, it was just a few miles off at this point. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki had grown much in the past four years. At 6 foot 4 he was no longer a midget like he used to be and his body had lost all traces of baby fat leaving a firm muscular build of a warrior, the right size and weight to optimize speed and strength. He wasn't overly huge like a body builder but he was far from a slouch either. His body was packed with firm, hard muscle that rippled under his tanned skin with each movement. Various scars littering his body as a testament of the hardships he had seen in his life. His eyes had remained the same though their icy sapphire blue depths now held a piercing nature about them rather than total innocence. His once short golden blonde hair had grown out leaving a unruly spiky mop on top of his head, the back was tied back in a short but thick ponytail reaching down to nearly his mid back. His whisker marks had become a little thicker and darker but not overly noticeable; his canines had grown longer though but only a little. Like his father he had developed a mix of rugged and pretty boy looks making him quite handsome over all.

His clothes had also changed over the years; he had long since done away with the orange jumpsuits. He still liked the color but had agreed that it wasn't practical in his line of work. He had also traded his ninja sandals for a pair of steel toed black combat boots. He had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants with various extra pockets, a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to each leg due to becoming ambidextrous. A utility belt with several pouches on it and clips for his two Samurai style Katana, one had an Ivory handle and the other had an obsidian handle, both carved to look like a dragon coiling around it. He called them Ebony and Ivory, they were forged of some strange ore he and the old pervert had found called adamant, it was unbreakable and chakra could be channeled into it. He had foregone wearing a shirt, rather had bandages wrapped around his lower torso while his upper body was covered in a sleeveless trench coat similar to the one his father once wore only this one was black with blue, purple and green flames coming up from the bottom with both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan crests on the upper back. The blue cloth of his forehead protector had been replaced with a long black cloth that was now tied on his left bicep, a long piece of orange cloth on his right bicep. A long flowing crimson scarf covered the lower half of his face, coiled like a high collar on his shoulders while the tails fluttered in the winds. And finally on his hands and lower forearms were fingerless black gauntlets with dark metal plates with the leaf symbol etched into them. Around his neck was the necklace Tsunade gave him...its supposed curse broken, the green crystal glinted in the sun light.

His travel necessities were safely stored in a traveling scroll; he had found sealing scrolls to be quite handy and made frequent use of them now. In all he made an imposing figure. He let out a slight chuckle...the bandits he took care of the previous day had nearly shit themselves when he fought them. Then again they were so disorganized and low skilled that he probably could of handled them before he had taken his training trip.

He saw the walls of Konoha come into view and a smile crossed his lips. He had really missed his friends...his precious people, but he had really needed the training or he would never have been able to properly protect them. Now he was certain he could and even if he did run into an opponent stronger than himself he wouldn't give in without one hell of a fight. He still held his Nindo but he also followed the Samurai Bushido Code now as well...it gave him good standards to live by.

That brought another light chuckle. Jiraiya had tried his damndest to turn him into a pervert like him. Now Naruto would admit that he still did have a light perverted streak in him...he was a make after all, but he also held a deep respect for women...not that he actually understood them beyond the fact your didn't want them pissed off at you. That was something his sensei never seemed to learn...though it was amusing to watch the old Pervy sage get his ass handed to him by a bunch of irate women.

Thoughts of the fairer sex made his mind wonder to the few female friends he had in Konoha. He wondered how they were doing...he was sure they had all grown more beautiful but had they matured? He was pretty sure Sakura would still be hung up over the Uchiha-teme. He would always have a special place in his heart for her but he doubted she would ever be interested in him as anything more than a friend...he could live with that. He did want to take time to get to know Ino, Hinata and Tenten a little better now, he knew each of them a little but it would be nice to have them as more than just acquaintances.

As he walked up to the gates he showed his passport and mission papers to one of the Chunin on guard, a man named Kotetsu...that was probably due to the fact his full true name was there instead of just Uzumaki. After making the man sputter in shock for a second, Naruto took back his papers and walked through the gates.

He was surprised to see how little had really changed...the people had grown older but little else had changed...unless you counted Tsunade's face, which was now carved on the monument next to his fathers. Naruto just smiled, not one of his old fake ones but a small true one. Then he took off in a dead run and leapt to the rooftops.

Jiraiya was walking with Tsunade through town intent on meeting his apprentice at the gates. He smirked when he felt the boys chakra close by, though it was heavily muted it was still too strong to completely hide. It seemed like someone else had sensed him as well since Sakura came tearing around the corner along with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, who had all obtained Genin rank.

"Tsunade-sensei! Is it true? Has Naruto returned?" Sakura asked a bit excited for the chance to see her friend after all these years.

The older woman smiled at her apprentice, she could see what few others could. Sakura didn't realize it yet but Naruto's absence had caused her feelings for the boy to grow in ways that easily surpassed that of friendship or brother/sisterhood...if she would let them.

"Yes, we are on our way to meet him now." She answered.

"He's already here." Jiraiya said smugly as he looked up.

There perched on top of a tall post reaching above the houses was Naruto in all his glory. His trench coat and scarf flapping in the winds with his hair, his arms crossed as a calm look seemed to be etched on his features as he gazed over the area.

Sakura's eyes went wide...Tsunade didn't do much better either. This was Naruto! The loud mouthed, hyperactive, most surprising, knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha! He looked more like some sort of legendary Shinobi warrior than the old visage he used to have. That...and he was tall...very tall. And were those muscles...well toned ones at that...Sakura nearly drooled when his coat flapped open to reveal his bare chest.

"Oi, brat! You going to stay perched up their all day or you going to come down to greet us!" Jiraiya called out.

Naruto slowly turned his head down to see Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi waving at him. He let a half smile cross his lips and lazily stepped off the post and landed next to them without so much as a sound and with incredible ease.

"Told you it wouldn't take me long to handle those bandits Ero-sennin." Naruto said. His voice a much deeper and rich baritone now that spoke of both great power and kindness.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, his features softened a little more than usual. "Hey, Mom, I missed you. How's things been going here in Konoha?"

His answer was to get the wind squeezed out of him by a happily sobbing Tsunade. He returned the hug...though he was a bit strained...old or not she was damn strong. He patted her back and told her he was back to stay.

Sakura watched with a smile on her face. He had changed allot but it was obvious he was still the same kind and caring person he always was. His eyes, though having gained a piercing nature, still retained their old warmth and gentleness that she had long missed since he left. But they now held a deep sense of maturity and power.

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru cheered excitedly as Tsunade let her son go so he could greet the others, so far she deeply approved of his changes.

Naruto knelt down so he was eye level with his two little brothers and sister.

"Hey there squirt, have you been training hard?" He asked in a good natured tone.

"I sure have!" The boy exclaimed excitedly. "I even have my own improved versions of your Sexy Jutsu now!"

Naruto just gave him a slight smile. "You know...I've grown up now. You shouldn't be using perverted techniques like that anymore either. Such techniques aren't befit of Genin or Ninja." He said. "

Jiraiya pouted...it just wasn't fair. Tsunade and Sakura looked absolutely gob smacked...that jutsu was actually an S-Rank Kinjutsu and horribly perverted. To hear Naruto berate his own invented technique was a shock.

"Don't you use that jutsu anymore boss?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

Shooting a slight glare at Jiraiya...making him sweat as the two females glared at him he replied.

"No...not unless I am forced too. Granted I'll admit the jutsu worked well on perverts but it has little to no practical use as a real Shinobi technique. I have no use for things like that anymore...guess you could say I out grew it. You really shouldn't use that jutsu anymore...it's actually pretty insulting to women...instead...if you want to become great ninja, find your specialty." Naruto said in big brother mode. "That's not to say you still can't pull pranks, everyone needs a good laugh now and then." He added to ease the disappointed look on the boy's features.

Sakura watched him as he interacted with Konohamaru, a light blush crossing her cheeks. "He's grown up so much now...he's really handsome now too. If only I could have seen this more when we were younger...but he's back now...and maybe..."

"Maybe he'll wrap us up in those big muscular arms of his and kiss us until our toes curl!" Inner Sakura finished causing her to deepen her blush.

"What is your specialty Boss?" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"I have several now. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu...my Genjutsu is still pretty low. My best advice to you and your friends is to find what your best at and go with it, nurture the skill and build on it but don't become too dependant on just one skill. That's what happened to me with Shadow Clones, it's a really useful skill and has many uses but I left myself too limited and stunted my own growth. Tell you three what though...if you can get permission from your sensei I'll teach each of you a jutsu that best suits your skills...sound good?" He asked.

Konohamaru cheered and the three twelve year olds glomped Naruto who let out a chuckle and returned the hug. Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at the scene...for all the horrible things Naruto had gone through he had turned into one hell of a man. They had no doubt that he would easily surpass his father one day and most likely save this entire village if not the world one day.

Naruto stood up and looked at the last person that had come to greet him. "Damn...Sakura-chan sure has changed over the past four years...if possible she's grown more beautiful than before. It sucks that she's probably still hung up on the Sasuke-teme...the bastard has no clue as to what he's missing...oh well, a promise is a promise I guess...but if he tries to kill me again..."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, nice to see you again." He said with a half smile that made her stomach flop a couple of times.

"Hi...Naruto...so...what do you think? Do I look older now?" She asked shyly as she leaned forward and put on a cute look.

What happened next caused Jiraiya to gawk, his jaw hitting the ground, and Tsunade to beam in pride.

"Yes you do, you've grown into a beautiful young woman...a flower that has truly bloomed over time." Naruto replied...come on...he may be a oblivious most of the time but he wasn't that stupid when it came to the fairer sex. And to better his social skills with women Naruto had, had a few shadow clones read up on a few books on proper etiquette, manners and a few romance novels to get a feel for what women might like in a man. He was still a bit on the innocent side and sometimes oblivious but nowhere near what he used to be.

Sakura practically melted on the spot as she silent praised Kami for the changes her friend went through. He had left an immature, loud and somewhat stupid but kind hearted kid and returned a strong looking, kind and handsome young man...hell he even beat Sasuke in the good looks department now by a long shot.

"I haven't forgotten my promise to you either, Sakura-chan, I'll get Sasuke to come back...even if I have to beat the notion into his head." He added and to his masked surprise, Sakura had frowned at the mention of Sasuke, he arched an eyebrow at that.

Before she could say anything though another familiar presence made itself known.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted and looked over at Naruto and let out a low whistle in his mind. "Damn! He's grown allot since he left, looks allot stronger too."

Naruto nodded at him. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I got something for ya." He said pulling out a new looking familiar orange book and tossed it to the stunned Kakashi. It was Icha Icha Paradise Tactics...it wasn't due for release for another few months!

"Ero-sennin gave that to me." Naruto's face took on a deadpanned look. "He suggested I try reading it...I only got to through the first half of the first chapter...not quite sure what you see in those books but have fun anyways."

"Hey! That is one of my best works yet!" Jiraiya said indignantly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Well it wouldn't be so bad if you focused more on the romantic and action values of the story rather than the smut." Naruto replied crossing his arms.

Tsunade snickered. "Looks like you really did fail to turn him into a pervert."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Don't remind me...still...I'll get him one of these days! Everyone is a pervert at heart!"

Naruto arched his eyebrow. "Not likely, Ero-sennin, the difference between me and you is that you have no inhibitions and use your research and books as a way to make up for your own lack of a romantic life. I on the other hand do not let those kind of emotions rule my judgment." Naruto shrugged as he knocked the Toad Sannin down a few pegs. "It's true that everyone has perverted thoughts...without them children would never come to be but just because you have them doesn't mean you should go wild with them."

"Damn that was cold, brat." Jiraiya muttered and pouted. Kakashi nodded as he hugged his new little precious like a baby.

The females in the area, Sakura and Tsunade included, had raised the boy up a few notches in their opinion. Sakura idly noticed that several of the other young civillian females were staring at Naruto with unmasked lust in their eyes. She glared at a few of them not even realizing she was doing it. How dare those tramps look at her Naruto like that? She was still so far shocked and happy at Naruto's changes and having him back that she hadn't even noticed that she was thinking of him in a possessive manner. Tsunade noticed though and smirked to herself...perhaps a little match making was needed later.

"It's great to have you back kiddo." Tsunade said gaining Naruto's and the others attention. "I would like to offer you the rank of Chunin but we need to get you a proper skill assessment first okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I was expecting as much anyways."

Kakashi let out one of his usual eye smiles. "I don't have anything to do since it's my day off, I could do the assessment." He offered eager to see how much his student has grown.

"That is a splendid idea, perhaps Gai and Kurenai should join in as well." Tsunade mused.

"Has he grown that much?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Jiraiya snorted. "The brat kicked my ass the last three sparring matches we had."

Sakura started slightly and looked at Naruto...just how much stronger did he become?

Naruto smirked. "I also have some jutsu I know you don't have, Kakashi-sensei, but if you want you can try to copy some of them during our match."

"I doubt that, Naruto, I know over 1,000 jutsu." Kakashi said thinking the boy was pulling his leg.

"Well there are the ones I invented and my elemental jutsu." Naruto replied as Jiraiya smugly handed Naruto a element reader card.

Naruto pumped some of his chakra into the card and it did something no one had ever expected. The card floated up out of his hand and split into eight segments. the segments burned, got wet, crinkled, split, turned to dust, grew roots, melted into a smoldering droplet and the last one froze and shattered.

"B-but that's impossible!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sakura was stunned speechless and Tsunade, though she had been told was still shocked to actually see it.

"For some it is!" Jiraiya gloated; he loved bragging about Naruto these days. "It's a Kekkei Genkai that woke up within him, we call it the Omni-Element Kekkei Genkai, he has a natural affinity for all the main elements and three rare ones...Ice, Magma and Wood. It's been tested and it's a part of his blood line now, though I will admit it took him a while to master all of his element manipulations."

"Hey now...don't let all my secrets out sensei." Naruto said in a warning tone. "A true ninja always keeps a few secrets." Jiraiya just waved him off, scowling slightly at having his fun taken away...after all how often is a sensei gifted with the chance to brag about having a prodigy?

Kakashi was slightly stunned to see Jiraiya bragging it up instead of Naruto but chalked it up to the boy gaining a good amount of maturity on his training trip. He was certain that this new Kekkei Genkai was a side effect of having the fox sealed in him but damn that was one hell of a piece of compensation. With Naruto's new blood line limit no jutsu would be beyond his grasp. He idly wondered what the council would do if they found out.

Naruto glanced up at the sun and noticed it was nearly noon. "Hey, do you guys mind if we cut this short for now? I want to get my stuff unpacked at my new house and get a bite to eat. I'll meet all of you at training ground 7 to do the assessment at two."

"Good idea, you go get settled in and we will prepare things for the test." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and vanished in a swirl of fire shocking the shit out of everyone but Jiraiya, who was laughing loudly.

"The brat got bored one day and decided to make variations of Shunshin, he can use each of his different elements in it. He even taught me the water, earth and fire types...quite fun really! Well...I'm off to do a bit of research before the test! Later!" Jiraiya said and also vanished in a swirl of flames to prove his point.

"Looks like things are finally going to get interesting around here again." Tsunade mused. "Sakura, gather your friends from the rookie nine along with Gai's team and tell them to be at training ground 7 at 2:00."

The stunned girl just nodded dumbly and ran off to do what her sensei asked. Tsunade then pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"This is a briefing of Naruto's skills, power levels and some of the things he has learned or done during his training trip. Since you are still technically his sensei you are entitled to the information but I also don't want you to underestimate him like you used too, he's allot more like his father now and underestimating him would be a fatal mistake." She said and left in a flurry of leaves.

Kakashi looked at the scrolls and sighed. It had his name on it...Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He had been one of the few that knew the truth, hence why he had protected him when he was a child. Still...it didn't excuse his blatant favoritism when Sasuke had been around. He had thought he owed it to Obito to train the last Uchiha...he had been wrong and while he might not have much more he could teach Naruto, he would still try to be there for him and Sakura as well...they were after all like family to him...even if he didn't openly show it often.

The house Old man Sarutobi had left to Naruto was on a large plot of land covered in forest near the base of the Hokage monument. It was a fairly large home, three levels including a basement and had its own hot spring out back and an onsen built inside. It had a couple of small gardens for his hobby and fully stocked kitchen and all the utilities he would need. He suspected that Tsunade had seen to it that the home was furnished before he returned. Still he liked his new home all the same, though it was pretty big for just himself. He figured it must have belonged to a noble family that either moved or died out due to the amount of bedrooms and size of the place.

He unpacked all his items from his sealing scrolls and left them in their proper places. He then fixed him a small lunch of Miso soup, a couple of rice balls and some onigiri. He still liked his ramen but he never passed up the chance to eat different foods now that he could.

At training ground 7 there was a large group gathered. Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai were there along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji were also present along with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino. The former Genin rookies had been surprised to find out that Naruto had returned and were looking forward to seeing him again, some more so than others.

"How strong do ya think he's become?" Kiba asked his teammate.

Shino shrugged. "Uzumaki-san has always been a bit of a wild card, it is hard to say." He replied in his usual monotone.

"It's troublesome...but he's probably gotten some decent skills." Shikamaru added.

"Yes! I look forward to seeing just how brightly his flames of youth shine now!" Lee bellowed.

"Agreed my student! He should make a splendid rival for you!" Gai ranted.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

And cue the hug and horrible Genjutsu...as well as everyone cringing and backing away from the two spandex clad men.

Ino shuddered. "I hope Naruto hasn't gotten any weird personality quirks like those two do."

"Same here..." Tenten agreed.

"I am sure, Naruto-kun, will be just fine." Hinata said in her usual shy tone of voice, she had thankfully grown out of her stuttering.

"If he's anything like what he was when he fought, Gaara, then he'll be much stronger." Temari said confidently.

Sakura just nodded her thoughts on Naruto, her eyes slightly glazed over and a faint blush on her cheeks.

Tsunade smirked at the girls...they had no idea just what they were about to see. She then turned to Jiraiya who had his usual smug smile plastered on his face. While she had to admit that he did have good bragging rights it was annoying to see him get so into it.

"It's almost two...what kind of entrance do you expect?" She asked.

"Probably nothing special, he's not much for theatrics anymore unless he's trying for fear tactics."

Sure enough a few minutes later Naruto walked out of the forest and onto the training grounds. He looked mildly surprised at seeing his old friends there but hid it well. His friends, minus Sakura, on the other hand were openly gawking at him and his changes. He idly noted that Ino and Tenten had faint lines of drool coming from their mouths, Sakura looked a bit flushed and Hinata looked ready to pass out...Temari was a bit of a shocker, especially since she was looking him up and down with an odd glint in her eyes.

"Hey...long time no see guys." Naruto greeted.

He nearly laughed out loud when they all waved at him in a rather stunned manner. Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai then walked out, Kakashi pushing up his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan. Knowing that the test was about to start, Naruto removed his scarf and trench coat revealing his muscular upper torso. To her credit, Kurenai only blushed slightly due to her relationship with Asuma. The other girls, except Tsunade, were practically drooling though...she snickered to herself...Naruto was about to gain his own fan club.

Naruto tossed his coat and scarf over towards Sakura and Hinata. "Keep an eye on those for me okay ladies?" He asked kindly...they nodded dumbly.

Naruto then cracked his neck a couple of times and loosened his muscles. They watched as his eyes went from warm, kind and gentle to cold, piercing, calculating and confident in a split second. Even Gai had the presence of mind to get slightly nervous at this.

"Are you ready for your assessment?" Kakashi asked.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tests and Truths

_**Story Adopted from **__**DragonMaster4381**_

Naruto looked over at the three Jounin, studying them in a calm and collected manner. His face frozen in an impassive stoic mask. He had heard Kakashi's question and nodded.

"All at once or one at a time?" Naruto asked, his voice now monotone.

Kakashi cringed slightly...the scroll hadn't exaggerated; he really did turn into a different person when fighting.

"One at a time." Kurenai answered. "I was asked to test your skill with Genjutsu, Gai will test your Taijutsu and Kakashi will test both Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu...I will go first."

The world around Naruto suddenly shimmered and was replaced by a dark twisted world with boiling pools of blood, rivers of lava, corpses littering the ground and horrible howls and roars sounding off from all around him. If Naruto had to make a guess this was the Hell's Nightmare Genjutsu. Zombified corpses shuffled their way towards him as grotesque demons and monsters began to appear.

"Geeze...I have worse nightmares than this...hell I've read worse horror novels and seen worse horror movies." Naruto thought dryly. "Though it would work on a weaker minded person...the perks of having a demon sealed in me I guess."

To everyone else nothing had changed. Kurenai was holding her hands in the dragon seal and concentrating very hard after she had called out Hell's Nightmare Jutsu. Most of the people there cringed knowing how horrible that particular Genjutsu could be, it wasn't the worst but it was still bad. What shocked them was the fact that Naruto had not reacted...Jiraiya let out a chuckle.

"You know...the brat suffers from chronic night terrors and nightmares on almost a nightly basis due to his...unique circumstances and childhood. As such he's grown to be quite resistant if not immune to scare tactics. He hasn't woken up from one of his nightmares in a cold sweat or shuddering for almost two years now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto suffered from the memories of beatings and abuses when he was too young to defend himself from mobs of villagers. He was forced to relive the experiences every night, sometimes they were so real he could feel the pain from the beatings.

Tsunade felt bad for Naruto, that was not the way to harden ones self. Kakashi cringed again at the thought of having nightmares so much to the point that it killed your normal fear factors. Gai just frowned and the others gathered had a sad and worried look on their faces. Sure they knew he had a rough life...but to suffer from chronic night terrors or nightmares...that was...harsh.

Naruto lazily lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. "Release..." He muttered calmly and let out a large shockwave of chakra effectively destroying the Genjutsu.

Kurenai stopped trying to hold the Genjutsu and stood up with a frown, Naruto had an unnatural lack of fear but she figured that was partially due to having a demon sealed within him...she was only partially right. Kakashi knew the rest of the story...all the beatings, attempted assassinations and near death experiences he experienced as a little kid. He finally dropped the blocks on those horrible memories and used them to literately beat fear itself.

Naruto let out a mirthless chuckle, it served to cool the air about thirty degrees. "Nice try, Kurenai-san, but if there is one thing I've learned is that the only thing that I ever need fear...is myself."

Kurenai shuddered slightly at the tone of his voice and the truth laced in his words. "Test one...Genjutsu pass." She said and swiftly left the field.

Gai then stepped up and released his weights and assumed a Gouken stance. Naruto assumed a stance that gave the impression of a predator hunting its prey...just waiting to strike. It was known as the Ryuuken or Dragon Fist style. A very powerful Taijutsu that needed precise timing and accuracy to accommodate insane amounts of speed, stamina and strength.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly, Naruto-kun! Let us start our youthful match!" Gai bellowed.

Naruto gave a curt nod, blurred and vanished from sight leaving only a slight after image.

"Holy SHIT! That's FAST!" Was the thought that ran through everyone's minds.

Gai also vanished. The thunderous sounds of fists and feet meeting flesh rang out through the area as each blow caused minor shockwaves. Both were moving at such high speed and using such force that the only one there that was really able to see everything was Kakashi, to the others they were blurs. Neji and Hinata were barely able to keep up.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai called out and nailed Naruto with the attack sending him back a few feet.

Naruto righted himself in mid air and reared back his fist, the muscles on his arm bulging slightly. Jiraiya winced, he knew what was coming next...Naruto's variation of one of Tsunade's favorite moves.

"Dragon Tremor!" Naruto snapped and rammed his fist into the ground.

A massive shockwave tore up the ground as large chunks of earth were ripped up and a fissure was torn up into the earth as it headed for Gai who looked particularly stunned but not enough to get the hell out of dodge. Tsunade had to collect her jaw off the ground along with Sakura, they had to use chakra to enhance their strength to that level...Naruto wasn't...it was all natural!

Naruto shot towards Gai before he could steady himself and shot up nailing the older man in the jaw with a bone shattering uppercut. "Raising Fang!" Naruto barked.

Gai shot up into the air only to have Naruto appear above him, elbow poised to nail his now defenseless form.

"Sundering Dragon Strike!" Naruto snapped.

Gai was met with a harsh blow to the solar plexus and rammed back down into the unforgiving earth below causing it to crater beneath him and Naruto. He spat up some blood. Even his battle hardened body he couldn't handle another blow like that and hope to live.

"I...I forfeit!" Gai winced.

Naruto held out his hand and helped the older man up as Asuma came and helped the battered Taijutsu master off the field. Kakashi at this point was sweating bullets and thanking Kami that he didn't have to test Naruto in Taijutsu...that would have killed him! Rock Lee was for the first time ever stunned speechless, his master, the best Taijutsu master in Fire country, had just gotten his ass handed to him...by Naruto no less! Neji shuddered slightly...if this had been four years ago...he'd be paste on the arena floor. Kiba was thinking of like mind.

"That was a good match Gai-san, perhaps you and Lee could join me in some spars...we could improve each others skills I'm sure." Naruto said modestly, Gai gave him a weak grin and a thumbs up at the offer, one he would not pass up.

Kakashi walked up and pushed back his apprehension. "Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu...think we can skip the Kenjutsu?" He asked.

"Huh...why?" Naruto asked not showing his surprise.

"According to your information scroll you are a master of Mystical Beast style. I am a moderate level with the Flowing Crescent Moon style at best...I wouldn't be able to properly test you." Kakashi answered.

Naruto fought back the urge to grimace; his style was a lost art he had gained from absorbing some of the fox's memories...that was also how he learned Ryuuken. It didn't help that he customized both arts to fit his own tastes either. The Flowing Crescent Moon style was good but no where near the Mystical Beast style.

"Agreed..." Naruto said seemingly relaxing his stance.

Kakashi saw this and threw several shuriken and formed a familiar cross seal. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

Naruto smirked and ran through several seals. "Wood Style: Wood Wall Jutsu!" Naruto countered.

A large wall of trees seemingly stuck together grew out of the ground causing everyone to gasp in shock. The last person known to be able to use Wood Element Jutsu to this effect was the First Hokage. Sarutobi had been able to do a few and so did a man named Yamoto.

Kakashi flashed through a few more seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Bullet Jutsu!"

Several balls of fire shot towards the wood wall and set it ablaze. Naruto rolled out of the way and did a few seals. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet Jutsu!"

Six softball-sized twisting balls of air shot at Kakashi faster then he could dodge. He vanished in a puff of smoke as the air bullets shredded a log in his place. Kakashi was catching his breath from behind the tree line. A thought crossed through his mind...it would be a low blow...a very low blow but he wondered.

Making three Shadow Clones he then made them Henge into Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. He sent them out to confront Naruto so he could come up with a plan to try to beat him. Test or not, Kakashi wasn't going to give up unless forced too.

Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto suddenly appeared from out of the woods. Though Sasuke appeared a bit older he was still dressed in his usual outfit and so were the snake and four eyes. Naruto stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing dangerously, he didn't smell snake or sense tainted chakra so he knew they were fakes but it still pissed him off that his sensei would stoop to that level to try to get a rise out of him.

Jiraiya blanched. "Tsunade-hime...we need to get the hell out of here...now."

Tsunade started and looked at her former teammate and noticed he looked...afraid. "Wha...why?"

"Because Hatake just poked the wrong button." He said with a slight gulp.

"Hello dobe, so nice to see you again." Sasuke said cockily.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Kukukuku...what's wrong, Naruto-kun, not happy to see an old friend?" Orochimaru asked silkily.

Naruto's muscles bulged slightly as his chakra levels began to rise rapidly.

"We were never friends; he was just a useless dobe that could never hope to be at my level." Sasuke scoffed.

Surprising the hell out of everyone Sakura suddenly shouted in anger. "Kick his ass Naruto!"

A feral grin crossed Naruto's features as his eyes went from piercing blue to baleful red with slit pupils. "Kakashi-sensei...your ass is mine when I find you." Naruto snarled causing said copy ninja to gulp...perhaps this was not the best idea he could have had...

The three clones under the Henge cringed.

Chakra began swirling around Naruto's hands, a powerful orb of spiraling energy forming in each hand, each looking like a miniature typhoon. The clone of Sasuke began doing a Chidori in hopes of countering the Rasengan. Naruto slowly pushed both Rasengan together making one very large basketball sized Rasengan.

The raw power whipping up around Naruto was staggering enough to force some of the others to their knees, the power...it was inhuman almost.

"Chidori!" The Sasuke clone cried out and dashed at Naruto.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto growled and shot towards his opponents.

The massive spiraling sphere shredded through the clone of Sasuke, the Chidori glancing off it and discharging in the clone's hand. Before the other two clones could even move Naruto had arrived and slammed the large Rasengan into the ground and released it letting out a massive explosion that tore up nearly half of the training ground. Dust and chunks of earth were kicked up ruthlessly and scattered about as a small mushroom cloud rose from the impact zone. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi nervously made his way back into the grounds only to suddenly be trapped in a large cage of ice. Naruto walked slowly out of the smoldering crater he had made with his Odama Rasengan, his eyes blue once more but giving off an eerie glow.

The copy ninja gulped as Naruto walked up to the cage, reached through and grabbed the front of his vest and jerked him towards the icy cold constructs keeping him imprisoned.

"If you ever pull something like that again, Sensei or not, I will kick your ass so hard your grandmother will feel it and I will personally burn every perverted book in Fire Country." Naruto growled. "I do not like to be reminded of how foolish I once was or how I lost my friend to the darkness...are we clear?"

"Cr-crystal!" Kakashi gulped.

"Good." Naruto said letting him go and touching the ice prison turning it into water releasing Kakashi. "So, do I pass?" Naruto asked his kind smile and features once again in place showing there really weren't any hard feelings. Scare tactics were fun when they worked.

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile and nodded. "Yeah, you pass...you've grown up a lot, Naruto, I'm proud of you."

Naruto chuckled, all tension gone now. "Thanks, Sensei, I had to grow up sometime though and I have people I still wish to protect." He said glancing at his friends.

Glancing about the training ground it was easy to see that nearly all of the area had been destroyed...there were even a few trees uprooted. The truly sad part was...Naruto had only used a quarter of his full power and nowhere near the total amount of skills or jutsu he had. Simply put...anyone below Kage level wasn't much of a challenge to him unless they had an extraordinary gift. Not that he wasn't omni-potent or anything...demons gave him a hell of a time and anything above a six-tails would probably wipe the floor with him. And all of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were Kage level missing ninja; none of them would go down easily.

Naruto walked up to the stunned group of friends, he noted that while they didn't seem afraid of him they were shocked. He had no idea he had made a few of them feel more than a little inadequate with his power. Naruto grabbed his jacket and scarf and placed them back on.

"How the hell did you get so powerful?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Lots of specialized training and several bouts with enough physical pain that one of Ibiki's torture sessions would seem like a spa treatment." Naruto said dryly.

That caused a wave of cringes to sweep through the group. Upon a closer look at Naruto faint scars could be seen littering his upper body, even the large ones made from Chidori.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but it still doesn't explain how the hell you got so much chakra...it was inhuman." Kiba complained.

An odd look crossed Naruto's eyes for but a second but was replaced by his now usual look.

"I've always had abnormally large amounts of chakra, it was one of the reasons I had so many problems with control as a kid. My parents were also known for their unusually high levels of chakra so it kinda runs in the family." Naruto said by way of half-truth...he wasn't ready to give out that secret yet.

"So you found out who your parents were?" Shikamaru asked, he had a hunch but...

Tsunade answered for them both as she presented Naruto with his new Chunin vest and his clan scroll that had been waiting for him here in Konoha.

"Naruto is the son the Kushina Uzumaki, last heiress of Whirlpool's Uzumaki clan and his father is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and our late Fourth Hokage of Konoha...also the last of the Namikaze clan." She said.

Shikamaru smirked. "Figured as much..." He mused. "Now if I could only figure out why the Fourth would seal a demon into his own son then the puzzle would be complete. Troublesome...but Naruto won't be giving out information like that anytime soon...oh well."

"Perhaps that explains, Naruto-kun's, changes! He has ignited his flames of youth to burn brighter to honor his father!" Lee exclaimed.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Not quite Lee." He said dryly.

Neji frowned; he had looked Naruto over with his Byakugan. Naruto's chakra coils were three times the size a normal persons should be, his core had grown exponentially, there was a second chakra core attached to the original and they were so damn bright it was blinding to look at them. Neji was positive that Naruto's power had grown far beyond what he had shown...meaning he had acquired at the lest Elite Jonin level skills considering the ease he had in dispatching Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi. Still...it didn't answer one question.

"It is true that you have become more powerful and obviously more skilled, Naruto-san, but your personality has also changed drastically from how you used to be...to be honest we did not expect such a drastic change." Neji stated.

Naruto sighed. He knew he would eventually have to let them in on his secrets but now wasn't the time so he would tell them part of the story.

"I had some particularly bad memories from my childhood that I didn't want to remember so my mind locked them away. Severe mental trauma does strange things to a person and when those memories were locked away so were certain aspects of my personality. The result was the simpleminded, hyperactive knucklehead you all knew. The incident also severely screwed up my ability to have proper thought processes without total concentration and gave me a rather short attention span for the most part." Naruto said, an odd look crossing his face...a cross between looking as if he had bitten something sour and a pained look.

"I guess I had thought that so long as I remained a kid then nothing really bad could happen to me. Unlike most of you guys I never had a family nor did I know what having a family was like. I have lived on my own since I was four years old since the orphanage I was in kicked me out. I have been hated and despised for things beyond my control since I was born that led to various...bad things happening in my life. Still...I survived. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Because of this hate though...I never had anyone that was willing to properly teach me anything. The only two people willing to in the beginning were very busy and I didn't want to add to their burdens so I tried my best to learn things on my own. Obviously I didn't do a very good job but it was enough to survive. My extreme like for Ramen was born from the fact that it was the only food I could afford. The reason I wore those damn orange jumpsuits were because it was the only things the shops would sell me...at triple the cost value and it at least gave me some attention, something as a child I had craved. My tools...I scrounged them from the needed to be fixed or needed to be tossed bins behind Ninja tool shops."

Everyone had gone dead silent as Naruto began explaining some of his life to them. None of them knew it had been that bad...though they thought he might be exaggerating the sad and shamed looks on the adults told them otherwise...the looks told them he was severely sugarcoating the story. That little fact hit each of them in the gut like a lead weight.

"I've never had an easy life, I never wanted one either, though it would have been nice to have things a little more pleasant then they were and still will be. After my experience with Uchiha I began to recall the memories my mind locked away, hence my problem with nightmares and such. I had to take a good, long and hard look at my life and make a choice. I could remain the idiot buffoon that wallowed in ignorance or I could bite the kunai, act like myself and throw myself into my training to earn and gain the power and skills I needed to keep my promises as well as my Nindo."

"To answer your current question and a past one, Neji, even someone like me has to grow up sometime. Childish dreams play time and games are fun and all but they get you nowhere in the real world or in real life." Naruto said and began removing his wrapping around his stomach.

As the last of the wrapping fell they were all treated to the sight of an angry glowing crimson seal that seemed to sear into his flesh and pulse with a sick blood red glow.

"Neji...when you said I could have no idea what it was like to be marked by something against my will...you my friend were quite wrong. I have had this seal since I was a newborn. I will have it until its purpose is finished. It is the reason I am hated, it is the reason I am more powerful than I should be. It is my gift and my curse...my burden that I carry alone, a cross that only I can bare." Naruto said and swiftly began re-wrapping his bandages.

"Perhaps in time I will tell you all the true meaning of this seal. But once you know the truth...none of you will ever be able to look at me in the same light again." Naruto turned to the adults and noticed Tsunade looked like she was forcing back tears, he sighed once more. "Tsunade-sama, if you deem them worthy of the secret...I give you and only you the permission to tell them. If you do decide to tell them then have Jiraiya and Kakashi help fill in some of the blanks. Now...I've got some things to attend to at home, I will come by in the morning to be re-instated into active Shinobi duty." Naruto stated, turned and walked a few feet before vanished in a swirl of fire.

Sakura was shivering as she remembered the Cursed Heaven Seal that Sasuke had, Naruto's seal didn't look like a Cursed Heaven Seal but it was obviously not anything good. The only consolation she could find was that it didn't seem to affect him personally too much...maybe it wasn't something she should worry to much about...yet.

Neji had gone silent...so...Naruto was truly cursed just as he was. Yet...Naruto fought against fate and made his own destiny. Neji had been trying to do so himself but he found it hard at times...perhaps he too needed to try harder.

Tsunade decided to speak up before questions started flying. "I am sorry but if any of you want to know about the truth behind the seal on Naruto you will not only need his express trust buy mine as well plus his permission and presence when the information is given. It is considered a SS-Class secret and we will leave it at that. Now, you may all return to what you were doing, I have some work to do at the office, good day to you all." Tsunade stated before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Jiraiya and the other adults followed suit leaving a very confused and curious group of teens.

Naruto stood silently upon the head carving of his father on the Hokage monument. Unlike earlier he wasn't bothering to hide his six long golden blonde and silver tipped furry tails. His ears now resembling that of a fox and up higher on his head, his eyes still the same icy sapphire blue but with slit pupils.

It was dusk, and he watched as the clouds in the sky swirled with various pinks, blues and purples as the sun began to set in the distance. The lights of the village began lighting up as the night time stars began littering the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Though his mind was on other matters at the moment.

"I shouldn't have said what I did earlier...I've just guaranteed that they will all learn about the fox now. (Sigh) I knew it would have to happen eventually though...perhaps better sooner than later. It will make the pain of their rejections hurt less."

"Sakura...she sure grew into a beautiful young woman...so did Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari for that matter. Heh...it's not like it really matters in my case. I never had a chance with any of them as a human...as a Hanyou it will be a cold day in hell. All that time I spent trying to learn about how to be a gentleman was probably wasted...still...at least I won't look like an ignorant moron in public anymore so that's a plus."

"I wonder how long I will be able to stay here when the truth gets out...will they exile me or try to have me executed? Ero-sennin seems to think that things will work out but I think he's being a bit overoptimistic. Granted I prefer to look at things in a positive light but one still needs to see things realistically as well."

Naruto glanced down at his pocket where his clan scroll was sitting. He had yet to read its contents, it was likely just a letter from his father and some information of what would be expected of him as a Namikaze. He'd read it later, perhaps with Tsunade in private so she could answer any questions he might have.

"I wonder...dad...would you be proud of me? What about you mom? Would either of you despise me for becoming part demon? I know I was chosen for the sealing because you didn't have the heart to do that to another persons child...you knew didn't you dad...you knew what would happen but you knew I would be strong enough to handle it didn't you? Heh...sometimes I question your wisdom and judgment on that pops...there are times that I still want to just either curl up and die or just vanish off the face of the earth. But...that would be giving up and I'll be damned if I just gave up...just not my nature I guess."

"I still have much to do, many precious people to protect and promises to keep. Perhaps once that is all taken care of...I can find a place to belong...a place where I can just be a normal person. Considering my damn lifespan so long as I'm not killed it shouldn't be to hard...a few centuries and I'll be all but forgotten and then I could have a fresh start. I'll do that if becoming Hokage really just turns out to be a fruitless dream."

"I should also try to keep an arms distance from my friends, even if they do accept me I doubt any of them will be at ease around me. Hell even Ero-sennin gets nervous around me sometimes. Guess my decision on giving up on Sakura was the smart choice after all...besides she's always going to love Sasuke-teme, I've always known that...it just hurts to admit it."

"Such is the life of a Jinchuuriki...we are a living sacrifice...our purpose is to sacrifice all that we are for the sake of others until either we die or we are forgotten in the passing of time. Though...I wonder if any other Jinchuuriki have become Hanyou? Probably not...Hanyou are beyond rare."

Naruto's introspection was cut off by a faint sound and the scent of books and dogs. He remained silent and continued to watch the sun set.

"Yo...thought I might find you up here." Kakashi said walking up. "How you doing, Naruto?"

"I'm fine...did Tsunade or Ero-sennin send you to find me?" He answered with a slight chuckle.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. It seemed old habits did indeed die hard, Naruto still put on masks to hide his feelings and what he was thinking. It was obvious that the young man was dealing with some rather deep internal turmoil. Something he, Kakashi, was all to familiar with...he too still dealt with his inner demons daily, though not in the literate sense like Naruto does.

"Neither sent me...I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it...might make you feel better." Kakashi offered.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "You've never really offered this kind of help before, Kakashi-sensei, what's the change for?"

Kakashi sighed. "I made a lot of mistakes when acting as your Sensei for Team 7, I am trying to correct them as best as I can now. Sasuke was perhaps always out of reach and I shouldn't have shown such favoritism...something I will always regret. But I still need to try and help where I can. If it's any consolation...I know some of what you're feeling."

Naruto nodded; there was no deception in his words or hidden agenda. He also knew that Kakashi had indeed had a pretty harsh life, not in the same sense that he had growing up, but still hard none the less with the loss of his best friend Obito and the disappearance of Rin...the first girl he had loved. As for past mistakes...who was he to judge, he wasn't perfect either.

"I'm surprised the ears and tails haven't freaked you out yet." Naruto suddenly spoke.

Kakashi shrugged. "Should they? I read over the report scroll that Jiraiya-sama made of your trip, I'm aware that you became a Hanyou...and that while you hate hiding it you also fear other peoples reactions. So long as you remain true to yourself and remember who you are then physical and outer changes don't matter."

"That's true, but I doubt that the vast majority of the village would agree with you. I am after all a living, walking, talking reminder of the horror of that day Kyuubi attacked and the losses that were suffered. As a Jinchuuriki it really doesn't matter what I want or feel...so long as I fulfill my purpose as the sacrifice." Naruto stated and Kakashi frowned.

"Still...just because I have to sacrifice all that I am as a Jinchuuriki it doesn't mean that I don't fight it. I still live as best as I can and use my power to protect my precious people...so don't worry about me pulling an Itachi or a Sasuke. I just learned that weather I like it or not there were just some things I had the accept, I can still try to change those things and will continue to try but if they never change then that is just how it has to be." Naruto said.

"What...are you getting at, Naruto?" Kakashi asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well...remember how my dream was to become Hokage...do you honestly think a village that refuses to see me as anything more than the monster that I imprison will allow me to become Hokage? Do you think they would handle it any better once they find out I am a Hanyou...or that when I turn eighteen that I will become the next Kyuubi? That is what I meant by my gift and my curse. My gift is the power to protect those I care for...my curse is to be first the sacrifice and then a demon. I will be able to retain my humanity in heart and soul but my body will forever be changed. Even now if I so choose to I can take the form of a six tailed fox. Dreams are nice and they are worth fighting for but the reality is that we all have to grow up sometime and accept certain facts."

"None of the villagers see me as Naruto, they still see me as the Kyuubi incarnate...sadly that is now a fact and not just ignorant ramblings of prejudice villagers. The day the seal was placed on me my entire existence was cursed, though I have been able to overcome some of it I can only do so much alone...I can not make people see me as I want to be seen, that is up to them. Despite all that I've done for Konoha...all that I've tried to prove I am still sneered at, spat at and hated by the general masses. That is part of the reason I showed my seal today...it would have only been a matter of time before the secret got out one way or another...now it is up to them...either they accept me...or persecute me. Either way I still have my duty and my promises to fulfill...even if I must do so alone." Naruto said, a small sad smile gracing his features.

Kakashi felt sick, what Naruto had said was the truth. You can only do just so much to show who you are through actions and deeds if people were unwilling to change their own minds then things will only remain the same. The truly sad part...Naruto had accepted this, was still going to fight a seemingly losing battle until either he died or was forgotten but those he promised to protect.

"Does this mean you are giving up on becoming Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, not a chance in hell. I still want to become Hokage and there is always a chance, no matter how slight it might be. But I do expect the council to try and either exile or execute me before I ever get the chance. I know for a fact that only a small handful of people on the council even respect Old man Sarutobi's and my fathers wishes concerning me." Naruto said. "I'm just contemplating on how close I should allow my friends to get should some of them accept me as I am now."

"You sound like you expect them to be like the damn villagers." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"Well it wouldn't be a first." The young Hanyou replied dryly.

"Surely you don't think that Sakura would act like that? I thought that you were…well…?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Sensei...I gave up on Sakura about three years ago. Her heart belongs to Uchiha; it always has and probably always will. She's a good friend but I don't think she'd like the fact I'm half Fox Demon. It was hard to finally realize that...and it hurt. But the simple fact remains she is a human...I am not, no matter how much I act like one. I will always be her friend, even if she ends up hating me." Naruto said shrugging.

"Damn...you have changed a lot. But don't you think your being a little to down on this? I mean surly you have a chance at happiness somewhere." Kakashi said.

"Maybe someday...in a few centuries when my name only appears in text and not memory. To be honest I really don't know how people will handle the truth about me now, I hope that I am wrong, I really do but I'm not going to get my hopes up only to have everything crash back in my face." Naruto said, frowned and turned slightly to gaze into the dark forest behind him.

He didn't notice Kakashi begin to sweat slightly.

Naruto shrugged it off...there had been a slight scent but it had been muffled. He could sense a few Genjutsu...like the ones ANBU used to conceal themselves. Figuring that was what it was since the ANBU were always prowling about he let it go.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to head home, get a bit of dinner and go to sleep. I'll see ya around." Naruto said and leapt off the monument and vanished from sight.

Kakashi turned around he had known someone had followed him...but he wasn't sure just who it was since they actually hid themselves pretty good...though he was nearly certain one of the presences was Sakura.

"You guys are lucky he passed you off as something else...ANBU most likely...now come on out." Kakashi said his hand near his kunai pouch just in case.

Sakura was the first one to walk out...the others that followed surprised the hell out of Kakashi. Following her out was Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari. Each of them had a pensive and slightly sad look on their face. Kakashi relaxed a bit and sighed...so much for secrets.

"You ladies do realize that what you saw and heard must never be repeated...if you do...it could mean your deaths." He said in his usual lazy tone.

They nodded.

"Sensei...was it really all true?" Sakura asked nervously.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Do you intend to treat him like those ignorant bastards in the village do?" He almost growled.

"NO!" Sakura yelled a disgusted look on her face. "I want to help him dammit!"

Nonplused Kakashi asked. "Oh...and why is that? Is it because you're his friend or is it something else?"

"I...I used to treat him horribly." She said looking down ashamed. "I had no...idea his life was so bad, not that, that is a worthy excuse but I want to help him now. He's always risked so much for me and never asked for anything in return...I just want him to see that he is accepted...even if he does have fox tails and ears. It's not like he asked for what happened to him is it?"

"No...no he didn't." Kakashi sighed. "I assume the rest of you ladies feel the same?" He asked the other girls.

"Yes, if it hadn't been for Naruto, my little brother would never have regained his humanity and found a reason to live." Temari said.

Ino nodded as well. "Naruto risked his life to protect me more than once when we were younger and went on a mission with Anko-sensei. I have never forgotten that."

"He helped my friend Neji see that he didn't have to bow to fate...that he could make his own destiny." Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun gave me strength...he helped me to grow strong and believed in me when no one else did." Hinata said.

"Interesting...so, Naruto has touched each of these girls' lives in some way or another. Helping them without ever expecting anything in return...perhaps...maybe they could help him heal the wounds on his soul now. It will take time...but maybe Naruto doesn't have it as bad off as he thinks he does." Kakashi thought.

"That is good to hear. Naruto needs friends like you five to be there for him, I think the burdens of his life have finally started to weigh him down to much. But don't rush into anything; it will take time and patience for him to heal from all the bad things that have happened. Just be there for him, let him know he is wanted and that none of you care about what he is...it is who he is that counts. I'll let all of you think it over for a while...just remember to keep things quiet and good luck." Kakashi said and vanished in a swirl of leaves...perhaps some talks with Tsunade would help things along as well.

Five girls either walked or Shunshin'ed away deep in thought. This had been a day for big revelations and they each needed to sort things out in their heads before they tried to help out their favorite blonde fox-boy. Each also secretly making plans on getting Naruto to warm up to them...in hopes of not only gaining his friendship but love as well.

Naruto sneezed five times as he washed his dinner dishes and felt a couple of odd sensations run up and down his spine. "What the hell was that all about?" He wondered as he continued to wash dishes. A sudden sneaking feeling told him that things were going to change soon...be they for better or worse...only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Schemes and Scrolls

_**Story Adopted from **__**DragonMaster4381**_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

After leaving the five girls to their own devices, Kakashi decided that a little report to Tsunade and Jiraiya was in order, though he knew they had watched the whole thing via the Hokage's Crystal viewing orb. Kakashi walked into the office and sure enough Tsunade was at her desk with the crystal orb in front of her and her usual bottle of sake to the side, Jiraiya was a few feet away, leaning against the wall and Shizune was sitting next to Tsunade with Ton-Ton next to her sleeping.

"I take it you all saw that?" Kakashi asked nonchalant.

They nodded and Jiraiya sighed.

"I knew the brat was still having some problems but he's so damn good at hiding his emotions at times its hard to tell what the hell he is thinking. He was like this in training sometimes...pushing himself beyond his limits..." Jiraiya said looking thoughtful and beginning an explanation.

-Flashback-

Jiraiya shielded himself from the massive explosion caused by another one of Naruto's newly created jutsu's, a variation of the Rasengan he called the Rasen-Shuriken. It made a Rasengan and then Naruto would manipulate the chakra into a massive spiraling four bladed shuriken of pure chakra. The problem with the attack was that one...it tore his arm to shreds and two he hadn't figured out how to throw it yet since it didn't act like his Bullet Rasengan.

"D-dammit..." Naruto panted and dropped to his knees, his teeth gritted in immense pain. Three tails weakly moving behind him.

Jiraiya ran up, cringed and winced at the same time. Naruto's entire right arm was shredded, in some places the bone was clearly visible. Most of the flesh on Naruto's hand had been ripped off leaving only a few nerve endings, bone and shredded tissue.

"NARUTO! Are you trying to fucking kill yourself!" Jiraiya raged.

Shakily Naruto raised his maimed hand and arm as crimson chakra leaked out. Slowly tissue, muscle, veins, arteries and nerves began growing back. Naruto's face was twisted in a scowl of pain as the chakra also caused a searing burning sensation to rip through his arm as it repaired him. A spurt of blood from behind the teen hit the ground as a fourth tail grew from his spine.

"S-sorry...Ero-sennin, but I must do this. I have to get stronger so I can protect my precious people and keep my promise...I was too weak to bring Sauske back the first time. I was too damn foolish and ignorant to realize...that I needed...to grow up...and stop...being a kid...to...take responsibility for my actions..." Naruto ground out through gritted teeth.

"Naruto...I...I know how you feel. When, Orochimaru defected from Konoha I blamed myself. I always thought what if I had been a better friend, what if I could have prevented it...what if this, what if that...but the truth was, Orochimaru, chose his own path of his own twisted free will and there wasn't anything I or anyone else could have done to stop him...Uchiha is the same, granted the cursed seal corrodes the mind but he didn't have it long enough or use it enough to do that type of damage. It was his own darkness...his own thirst for power that let him make the decision to become a traitor; had he truly cared...he wouldn't have betrayed all of you for selfish ambitions and delusions of grandeur and power." Jiraiya said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You don't think I don't already know that?" Naruto asked in a quiet monotone. "Childish ignorance allowed me to believe that he was my friend...my brother if you want. But the damn reality is I was nothing more than a rival first and a stepping stone to the Mangekyo second." A dark scowl crossed Naruto's features.

"I was arrogant and stupid. And then in a childish hope of making the girl I liked happy, I tossed my own desires to the wind and made a promise to bring the bastard back to her. I realize now that was just another one of my childish mistakes but it would be dishonorable to break a promise...even if it shouldn't have been made. So I will return the bastard to her...beaten to within an inch of his pampered and spoiled life if I must."

"Then there is the Akatsuki...they want to rule the damn world using the power of the Biju. Damn fool hardy bastards don't realize that if they try to do things like that, that they will open a Pandora's box that they won't be able to close. Those are two of the main reasons I work so damn hard...I can't let that happen and I will not let them hurt my friends so a little pain means nothing." Naruto stated as he watched skin start to form on his hand, the healing nearly finished.

Jiraiya sighed. "But do you have to nearly kill yourself? And who the hell said anything about having to toss your own happiness away. If you like that Sakura girl then you should tell her, the Uchiha be damned."

Naruto gave a bitter chuckle.

"If only it were that easy. She could never love me, especially now that I truly am a demon..." Jiraiya resisted an urge to bop him upside the head for that remark. "...she will always be in love with Sasuke because she has yet to grow up and out of foolish obsession...she might never get over that. Besides...I am a Jinchuuriki...it is my job, my duty and my curse to always sacrifice everything that I am for the benefit of others. Granted I fight against it but sometimes...I just grow tired of it all." Naruto closed his eyes. "Even I have my emotional limits..." He then passed out from chakra exhaustion and pain.

Jiraiya frowned, ever since he tinkered with the seal and Naruto began absorbing the demon fox at an accelerated rate and the demon stopped messing with his mind and thought processes...Naruto had become much smarter. But with that came many painful truths, memories of the past and nasty realizations that no person his age should have to deal with. Granted the abuses and tortures he suffered as a child didn't help but the realization of a Jinchuuriki's role basically karma's way of kicking you in the nuts...more than once, dangling something you desire in front of you and then delivering another kick whenever you try to obtain it.

-End Flashback-

"And that's pretty much how it went." Jiraiya said tiredly. "The kid has had a damn rough life with on boot to the ass after another. Anything he has gained has only come from sacrifice. Every day he sacrifices something be it happiness, physical or mental health or even power at times just to ensure that everyone else remains in their own blissful little worlds. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if he had just remained the happy go lucky knucklehead he was before I messed with the seal and stopped that damn fox from messing with his mind...at least he was happier when he was dimwitted."

"But...it's not like he doesn't have happy moments now right?" Shizune asked a bit upset for her little brother.

"He does sometimes, be he hates pity so he puts on a smile so people don't worry about him. He may have gotten rid of the facade of the fool but he still wears a facade, always smiling...just not in the ignorant or arrogant manner he used to." Jiraiya shrugged a bit. "By nature he is a very kind, gentle and giving person...but he has a darker nature as well born from all the hate and pain he has received. It doesn't control him thankfully but sometimes it does get out...especially if he loses himself to anger or rage. The fox can't take him over anymore but the kids own rage is nearly as bad and brings out a blood thirst comparable to Kyuubi's."

Tsunade frowned. "Do you think that could become a problem?"

"I don't think so, I've yet to see him attack an innocent but when he's like that I still can't get through to him. I learned to just wait it out until he either cools off or kills what pissed him off." Jiraiya answered.

"Hmm...I wonder if your jewel or Tanzo's special abilities could suppress his power when he's like that to cool him off." Kakashi wondered.

"It would if he was an actual Biju or if he was using Kyuubi's tainted chakra when he gets like that." Jiraiya mused.

"Tainted chakra?" Shizune and Tsunade asked in unison.

Jiraiya nodded. "When the seal was adjusted and the extra seal that Shinigami placed on him was revealed I discovered that it purified the evil from Kyuubi's chakra. It was still left as demonic chakra and too powerful for humans to handle in large amounts but it no longer held the taint of evil and malice that Kyuubi's influence put into it. That also led to the birth of a third type of chakra...a purple colored chakra that Naruto calls Chaos Chakra. It's a perfect fusion of Human and Demon chakra's but is fuels solely on emotions, thankfully it doesn't seem that it can be tainted. But depending on Naruto's emotions at the time depends on how it can work and since it is a fusion of human and demon chakra...it's much stronger, requires less control than demon chakra but more than human but if used in large amounts it leaves his body more stressed and weak when he stops using it. Kind of like a trump card if you will, he can use it for any type of jutsu, medical included, but if used for prolonged periods of time or for long battles it can put him into a stasis coma afterwards...until its reserves replenish and his body recovers." The old pervert explained.

"That could be problematic." Kakashi frowned. The others nodded.

"Chaos Chakra also slows his healing and regeneration factors, but since he's a Hanyou its not to bad...though it will leave him with slower healing abilities than usual and won't stop scars from appearing if he were human it would kill him. I guess it's a double edged sword, especially if he's in one of those stasis coma's, those leave him weak, low healing factors and very vulnerable to attack or assassination or poisons. So he tries not to use that power unless he has too." Jiraiya added.

Kakashi sighed. "Well...back to the reason I came here...what do you think we should do about the girls. They found out his secret and I don't think he knows that they were there but he did suspect someone was despite all the concealing jutsu they used. Personally I think they would be good for him, he could use a bit of brightness in his life."

"I agree but I don't want him to turn into a bigamist or a playboy either." Tsunade stated.

Jiraiya snorted. "Good luck with that. He may have gotten a bit better at reading and knowing what women want but that only goes just so far. He is still painfully innocent with women, did any of you know he's never even kissed a girl before and the only female he's ever really hugged was Tsunade...maybe that Sakura girl but I don't really know. Beyond the more simple factors of a relationship he is completely oblivious and innocent and more than a little shy. I tried to work some of that out of him but he got pissed at me because it was taking time out of his training. He read a few romance novels to get an idea of things but they only helped him a little. He seems to think that no woman in their right mind would want him so he's pretty much brushed aside and abandoned all notion of dating or romance. He'll treat a girl like a princess because that's his nature...but if a girl wants his attention they'll practically have to beat it out of him, especially if they want affection beyond that of good friendship."

Shizune arched an eyebrow. "Surly he isn't that dense...he is a male after all." She said.

"You don't really know Naruto, as well as the rest of us do." Kakashi droned. "The Hyuga heiress has had a crush on him for years, even before he left on the training trip and he never once picked up on it. He might pick up on it now but given the way he thinks he'll just see it as her trying to be nicer to him than most people and will likely not pursue anything because of either some kind of fear of rejection or simply because he is a Jinchuuriki."

"Other than what he's read in books he has no knowledge or experience with relationships or women." Jiraiya added. "Anything beyond the simpler emotions will confuse him. He's adaptable enough to learn how to deal with them quickly but given his past I'm not sure just how he will deal with things like that, he might choose to avoid relationships all together just to avoid any trouble it might cause, especially since the villagers still hate him with a passion...he will likely refuse any romantic advances if for nothing more than to protect any girl interested in him from those small minded bastards."

"That might piss the council off as well." Tsunade mused. "Because of his Omni-Element Kekkei Genkai some of them will likely want him to...for lack of better words...become a breeding tool. They would have enforced the Clan Restoration Act on the Uchiha had he not defected and become labeled as a Missing Ninja. They might or might not try to enforce that on Naruto...hard to say with how prejudice some of them are."

"Still...would it be so bad if Naruto-kun had more than one wife? I may be a bit of a prude at times but he's like a little brother to me and I know he could use the happiness...besides from what Jiraiya-sama said he's not a pervert and he's well known for how well he's treated women in the past." Shizune offered.

Tsunade smirked. "You almost sound interested."

"No, I'm not. He is cute, I'll admit, but I'm already dating Iruka and you know that. I just want him to be happy and you should too! You would have adopted him had those bastards on the council not refused." Shizune said with a huff.

"I know, I know." Tsunade sighed. "I also want him to be happy, but like Jiraiya said...he might try to avoid relationships because of all the crap that happened in his past."

Jiraiya let a slight smirk cross his features. "Well then...first we deal with the council. Since he is the last of the Namikaze the council can't execute him, it's forbidden to do so unless he has committed a crime and there is undeniable proof. Exile is also out of the question for the same reason added to the fact he has a Kekkei Genkai, Sarutobi-sensei thought that something like this might happen so when Naruto became a Shinobi he made a scroll containing a law that we can use, he never passed it since he wanted it to be used as a last resort."

"The law simply states that as the last heir of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clans that Naruto cannot be executed or exiled unless he has committed horrible criminal acts. The clause is that in order for him to be prosecuted there must be a large account of undeniable evidence against him. His signature and stamp is already on the scroll along with mine as a witness, all it needs is the current Hokage's signature and stamp and the law can be passed." Jiraiya grinned pulling out the scroll Sarutobi had given him to keep safe.

Tsunade grabbed the scroll, read it over and then quickly signed and stamped it in her own blood.

"That takes care of that problem. The civilians might stop being so harsh towards Naruto too once they discover he is Minato-sensei's son. I know it won't stop all of them but it might stop some of the more sensible ones from being so cruel." Kakashi stated.

"The romance problem will have to wait for a while though. I'm sure those girls, especially my apprentice, will try to get Naruto to warm up towards them and we will help when we can. If by chance he does fall for more than one then we can go from there, so long as he doesn't end up being like Jiraiya I won't have any problems." Tsunade said rolling up the law scroll.

Jiraiya pouted a bit, Kakashi snickered and Shizune nodded. If they all planned carefully enough then good things would be in store for their favorite blonde Shinobi's future.

The next day found Naruto walking towards the Hokage tower after doing his usual morning training exercises, cleaned up and had a light breakfast. He was glad once again that he could hide his ears and tail by turning into his full human form. Putting his face into an impassive, stoic mask he continued his trek to the tower.

Still...you would have thought four years would change some things but it was still the same. The angry whispers, the foul looks and glares, the sneers from shop owners. Naruto was beginning to wonder if the only way to make these bastards happy was for him to drop of the face of the earth...not like he'd give them the pleasure though.

A particularly rowdy drunk caught sight of him and began bellowing about demons and brats. Naruto just tuned him out. Not happy about being ignored the drunk began chucking empty sake bottles at Naruto. Naruto caught the first two but the third followed right behind the second and he didn't see it until it was too late, the bottle hit his upper forehead and shattered, digging a couple of deep gashes into his head.

Naruto shot the man a glare that could melt lead but otherwise remained quiet and tossed the bottles into a nearby bin. Had the man not been drunk...he'd be passing glass for a month. Sick of the bull shit he just ported the rest of the way, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin when Naruto appeared suddenly in front of her desk with several large gashes on his head and blood flowing down onto his torso. With several quiet curses and some irritated grumbling the teen Hanyou began pulling shards of glass out of his scalp and forehead.

"Wha...what the hell happened!" Tsunade asked.

"Drunken old bastard, several sake bottles and the usual bullshit...simple enough or do I need to make a detailed report?" He snapped irritably.

Tsunade cringed a bit, she didn't blame him for being pissed but he didn't need to take it out on her.

Pulling the last shard out he sighed as his healing finished up the last wound. He then sighed and began wiping off the blood with his handkerchief. "Sorry about biting your head off, mom, but I'm getting sick of the crap the villagers keep pulling. I swear if that old bastard hadn't been drunk I would have made him eat those bottles after I finished ramming one up his ass for good measure."

Tsunade sighed. "It's okay, kid, hopefully after the announcement of your lineage they will cool down or knock it off. Anyway...are you here to reinstate yourself for active duty or is it something else? I've already added you back into the active roster."

"I figured you might, I just came here to read my clan scroll in case I had some questions, besides I figured you might like to spend some time with me considering you haven't seen me in four years." Naruto said his smile once again in place and thankfully not the fake one.

"I'd like that but I have so much damn paperwork to do I might not be much company." She said with a slight grumble.

Naruto chuckled. "You know there is an easier way to do paperwork."

"Huh! How!" She asked, her eyes practically begging.

Naruto smirked. "There's a lot to be said about the versatility of the Shadow Clones, whatever they experience you learn when they are dismissed or destroyed. Quite useful for learning chakra control, jutsu or reading scrolls while your training physically so who says you can't have a Shadow Clone or two do your paperwork for you since you will learn what they did when they've finished and you've dismissed them."

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "I...how...damn..." She muttered and made the familiar seal. "Shadow Clone jutsu." Three clones poofed into existence and the original grinned. "Alright you three, get this paperwork finished up." She ordered, they nodded obediently and started to work.

Naruto chuckled as he began reading through the scroll. Tsunade, giddily opened a bottle of sake and offered Naruto a drink, to her surprise he accepted.

"A downside to being a Hanyou...it will take about thirty of those bottles just to give me a slight buzz, but the taste is good so I make due." Naruto answered the unasked question.

"Sucks to be you kid..." Tsunade muttered and downed another gulp as Naruto bit his thumb and swiped some blood across the bloodline seal on the clan scroll.

The clan scroll was pretty simple. The head of the clan, being him as he is the last, is to assume a place in the council once the heir or head is old enough...being 15 years of age or is Jonin ranked. Naruto wasn't too thrilled with the idea but the law, was the law and by law he was required to be on the Shinobi council as last scion of the Namikaze.

The second part was the duties required of him such as handling the clans financial affairs any civilian businesses owned by the clan or any other matters pertaining there in to other clan members. Being the last his only real duty was to handle the financial affairs since the last of the clans civilian business, a Shinobi tools shop and a small diner, were shut down when the owners died during the last war and then destroyed during the Kyuubi attack.

The rest was about the laws and services he was expected to abide by and do for the village. These were simple since he was an acting Shinobi.

Next came the marriage rituals, laws and customs.

Naruto frowned. "What the hell is Poly...err...Polygamy? I know I've heard Ero-sennin say that word before." He asked with a confused look on his face.

Tsunade promptly spat her sake out after choking on it and her clones giggled...one of them rather perversely.

"What does the scroll say?" Tsunade asked after she stopped hacking.

"Umm...lets see...it's here under the part for Marriage rituals, rights, customs and laws." Naruto began. "Ah...here. As the Namikaze clan predates the founding of Konoha it is still under some old laws and practices. One of which is Polygamy. In the event that there are few to no clan members left, the heir or clan head is within his or her right to practice Polygamy to ensure the continued existence of the Namikaze. If the last scion is female then all children born to her must carry the Namikaze surname by law. Huh...the rest is smudged...I can't read it..." Naruto still looked confused.

Tsunade looked at him for a moment...3...2...1...and busted out laughing to the point tears began streaming down her face. For once fortune has smiled on her and this could be just what they needed to ensure Naruto gained some happiness in his life...all she had to do was play her cards right...a little manipulating here and there...heh, heh, heh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

Tsunade calmed herself slightly and regained most of her composure.

"Naruto-kun, Polygamy is the practice of having multiple spouses." She answered with a snicker at his dumbstruck expression.

"Huh!" Was his rather intelligent reply.

She snickered again. "It means that you, as last member of your clan and heir to the Namikaze name can marry more than one woman and will be encouraged to, to ensure the next generation and growth of your clan." She smiled lightly but was holding back a smirk. "This is perfect! Not only would it really piss off those bastards on the council but if we can get Naruto to warm up a bit some or all of those girls might just have a chance with him. Then they can work on healing all the pain he holds in...that and I want grandbabies!"

Naruto felt a sudden headache coming on, sighed and rolled the scroll back up. He should have known there would be something like this in the scroll; the teme would have been in the same predicament if he had remained loyal. Then again...he did always wonder if the prick wasn't batting for the other team, after all who in their right mind would pass up girls like Sakura and Ino? Well...he would but he actually had valid reasons, such as keeping them safe and the fact he doubted they would even give him the time of day once they found out what he was. Sasuke on the other hand...he had no real reasons, that whole I am an Avenger, crap was a load. Hell he even tried the Sexy Jutsu on him once...not so much as a twitch...though he could swear that he caught Sasuke checking Kakashi's ass out once...kami, if his sensei knew that he'd of flipped his gears.

"Maybe that was part of the reason he went to the pedophile Hebi-teme..." Naruto let out a slight shudder at the thought.

"Well...at any rate, I'm fine with taking a place on the council as head of the Namikaze...err...sort of. I'll do it but only because its the law. The whole marriage thing...I'll have to think about it, I had planned on never getting married and I doubt that opinion will change any time soon." Naruto commented.

Tsunade frowned...Jiraiya and Kakashi were right...this could be...troublesome.

"Naruto-kun..." She started gently. "I am sure you can meet a nice girl that won't care about your unique circumstances."

"That isn't what I worry about." He lied. "The last thing I want is for some girl to be labeled the village's demon whore and you know as well as I do that will happen. She would be in near constant danger of beatings, abuse and probably rape and I'll be damned if I am the cause of that kind of treatment."

"Don't you want kids someday?" Tsunade asked a bit sadly...the truth in his words stung all the more hearing them coming from his own mouth.

"Yes, I'd love to have children someday; one of my biggest dreams was to have a large family. But unless some miracle happens and I'm suddenly accepted by everyone I will not pursue any kind of relationship further than friendship with any woman." Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I'd know what the hell I was doing anyways...I didn't even get the talk until I went on the trip with Ero-sennin and I tuned most of that out because he was being a bit too perverted for my tastes."

"But if the village became more accepting of you then you would consider it? We...I just want you to be happy, Naruto-kun, everyone deserves to have some happiness in their life and I don't want you to end up like me...well...that is if you could actually age...damn. (Sigh) I just don't want you to feel lonely anymore...you might be able to hide it from most but I can tell and so can Jiraiya and Kakashi...we all know that kind of pain." Tsunade said softly.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment to ward off any possible headaches.

"If I was shown some acceptance I might be inclined to consider dating and thank you for your concern, mom, it is appreciated. But until that time I have promises to keep and people to protect. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru are dangerous; I need to keep my focus on them and whatever other tasks I might have in the village or what missions you might give me." Naruto said.

"Well...at least he isn't completely against the idea." Tsunade mused.

"Was there anything you needed me for today?" Naruto asked.

"There is a council meeting..." She checked the clock. "...in about five minutes...damn I lost track of time again. I suggest you attend since we will be revealing your heritage. The fact that you opened the blood seal on the scroll and the birth certificate that was found with it will be all the proof needed."

"I'm not going to be able to hide the fact I'm part demon anymore am I?" Naruto said more than asked.

"Unfortunately no...it will only be a matter of time before someone figures it out. To be honest, some already know of your secret...one of them is Shikamaru...he figured it out on his own. Your friends aren't kids anymore, they are ninja...it will be impossible to keep this a secret from them forever and as Hokage I was duty bound to add all the details concerning you into the reports for the Shinobi council and to effect the Elder and Civilian councils. I'm sorry...I didn't want to add it into the reports but its better done sooner than later." Tsunade apologized.

"Shit...this could cause a lot of problems." Naruto muttered as his mind raced through possible scenarios.

"Don't worry too much, kid, Sarutobi-sensei made a law for just such an occasion and had Jiraiya hold onto the scroll for him should it ever be needed. I signed the scroll last night and it has been added to the information given to the council. So unless you are caught with undeniable proof doing some sort of horrible crime or betrayal the council can't execute or exile you." Tsunade smirked and held up the scroll.

Naruto chuckled. "Good old, Ji-chan, always thinking ahead. Well then...this should make things a bit easier. Hmm...since I will likely have missions and such to deal with would you mind if I nominated you as the acting Namikaze representative should I be out of the village?"

"Sure, since I have to attend all the meetings anyways it shouldn't be a problem." Tsunade agreed.

"Let's go then." Naruto smirked.

Tsunade returned the smirk. "Now...all I have to do is get him a girlfriend or two, get him promoted to Jonin once he has the proper amount of missions under his belt and then I can name him my successor as Hokage and retire in peace!"

Naruto and Tsunade walked into the massive council chambers, a large circular room with rows of climbing stands and small desk tops much like those he saw in the academy's lecture halls. On the lowest levels of the seats were the Civilian council members, to his surprise he saw Teuchi Ichiraku amongst them as well as an attractive pink haired woman that looked a lot like Sakura. Just behind them were the Shinobi council seats, amongst them were the Hyuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clan heads as well as the leader of ROOT ANBU, Danzo, an old war hoarse that has a habit of making his troops into emotionless weapons subservient to him. And finally behind them at the top most seats there were the three elder's seats, one was still empty due to Sarutobi's death. His teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were the only ones there.

"Hokage-sama, why have you brought that...that demon here!" A pudgy looking merchant from the civilian council asked.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Half-Demon actually and I would have thought as a member of the council you would show a bit more tact and finesse, especially when dealing with someone who has enough power to end your existence at the snap of a finger." Naruto said in monotone, his face masked in his usual stoic and impassive look.

The rotund man began sputtering and turned a nice shade of puce. Homura looked down at the teen Hanyou.

"Is that a threat Uzumaki-san?" Homura asked.

"I'd prefer Namikaze and no, it was not a threat. I was merely trying to put a point across. My point being is that while I do have the power and ability to raze this entire village to the ground I will not. As much as many deserve it I will damn the innocents for the crimes of the ignorant. I will continue my duties here in Konoha as a Shinobi but know this...I am loyal to only Tsunade-hime and those I deem worthy of my loyalty...if I am attacked in anyway I will defend myself as is my right to do so." Naruto said leveling a diamond hard glare at the entire council.

"I know that many of you do not like me, the feeling is mutual. That aside I still desire a peaceful coexistence with the others living in this village and to take up my duties as the Namikaze clan head. As long as I am granted my peace and if you could kindly see to it that I'm not scowled at, sneered at or hated where ever I go and be allowed to do business with local establishments I will give you my word on my honor and my clans honor that I will do all in my power to protect Konoha and her people so long as they do not attack me." Naruto droned.

The Shinobi council looked sufficiently impressed; the offer was a good one. Konoha would be safe with an up and coming demon lord acting as its protector. Naruto noticed a slight gleam in Danzo's visible eye.

Naruto let out his true form causing many to let out gasps as six golden blond furred tails swayed about behind him. Naruto leveled his gaze with Danzo, the two sizing each other up. Naruto's piercing gaze never wavered against Danzo's hungry and calculating one.

"Know this as well...I will not be controlled or toyed with. I am not Konoha's personal weapon, I am a Guardian. If one of you tries to control or manipulate me through my precious people or threats..." A massive wave of killing intent washed over the area creating a pressure that made it feel as if the gravity had increased by ten times the usual. "...then not even hell itself will hide or spare you my wrath. Danzo of ROOT, this applies especially to you...if you harm or threaten anyone I care for...I will rip your entrails out an inch at a time and hang you with them at the village gates as an example. Traitors, Corruption and the like will not be tolerated by me. Am I understood!"

Now Danzo was many things...corrupt and cunning were just two of them but he was far from stupid. So until he found a way to gain some measure of control over the demon spawn or kill it he would play his part...at least he could make use of the demon should certain missions or tasks come up.

"Yes, Naruto-dono, I understand...I would rather we be allies than enemies." He lied smoothly.

Naruto still caught the lie but gave a curt nod. Tsunade had a smirk on her face, with Naruto around some much needed trash pick up could happen. Teuchi nodded at him with a smile, Naruto returned the smile and gave a slight wave. The Shinobi council looked both impressed and weary of him...he sighed.

"I do not wish for any of you to fear me. Though I am a Hanyou, I still just want to be a normal person. I want to have as normal a life as I can and protect people that are precious to me. The demon that attacked this village sixteen years ago is gone. Once I have finished absorbing and purifying the last of its power Shinigami will claim its soul and I will take its place as the nine tailed lord."

"At present I am at six of the beast's tails and the other three will be absorbed sometime between now and my eighteenth birthday. I am also currently stronger than Kyuubi was when he attacked due to the fact my own human chakra remains; as such I hold more than one source of chakra. I have a natural affinity for all the elements including three sub-elements...should I have children and yes they will be quarter demon by blood, they will inherit my Element Kekkei Genkai as well as other facets of my power...inhuman stamina, strength and speed and large chakra capacities that will rival a Kage's or a Sannin's." Naruto said...he really didn't want to play this card but it was a minor manipulation considering how Konoha favored its Bloodline Limits.

Tsunade was surprised as well but she knew he was doing this as a measure of gaining favor from the council. She could also use this to her advantage sometime later if she needed to. Naruto himself was mildly surprised to see that he was easily gaining the support of the Shinobi clans...in fact they had all...even the stuck up Hyuga...had seemed to show him, dare he say it, respect since he had entered the chamber. Perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as he first thought, though he still needed to keep an eye out for bastards like Danzo.

"Namikaze-san, might that be your true form?" Koharu asked curiously.

"Actually my base form is what I came in with; I was human to start off with after all. But I can assume the form of a six tailed fox in various sizes..." Naruto said and shifted his form again.

After a large puff of black smoke faded, there stood a hoarse sized six tailed fox. However where Kyuubi's form was frightful and instilled fear with its blood red fur and eyes, Naruto's form did not. Naruto had the same golden blonde colored fur as he had hair in his human form and he a set of softly glowing icy sapphire blue eyes. Where Kyuubi's aura had given off a feeling of malice, rage and hatred, Naruto's gave off a feeling of warmth, safety and protection.

"I can currently increase my size to be about three quarters of what Kyuubi's original size was, once I finished absorbing its tails I will be able to grow a bit larger than that." Naruto stated and shifted back to his base human form. "I trust that, that is enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

Various heads nodded, some looking at him in awe while others...mainly his previous abusers...looked on in utter fear.

Naruto sighed. "I noticed that some of you still fear me..." He shook his head. "...please do not. I have not given you any reason to fear me. If it is my taking revenge against any of you for past abuses you are worried about then don't. I may not be able to forget but I will readily forgive. I was and still am a living, walking and talking reminder of the horror you all suffered when Kyuubi attacked."

"You all seem to forget though that I too was a victim that day. I lost both of my parents because of that fox and was then forced against my will to carry my parents and many innocents murderer around inside of me while I suffered for its crimes. I sacrificed my entire childhood. I am a Jinchuuriki...the living embodiment of sacrifice, the jailor and eventual executioner of the nine tailed lord Kyuubi. Once the fox is gone my job as a Jinchuuriki will be finished but not my duty as a Shinobi or a Guardian. I still don't expect many of you to like me nor do I ask for anything more than some simple acceptance so that we may all move on with our lives." Naruto said looking around the room.

Tsunade was impressed, she hadn't expected Naruto to change the meeting around as he had done but he wasn't the Number one most Surprising and Unpredictable Shinobi for nothing. It was time...

"Honored members of the council, Naruto Namikaze, has now spoken his peace and intentions for the future thus far. I now ask for a vote. Will you accept him as the Clan heir of the Namikaze, allow him to take his rightful place as a member of the council...me being his speaker when he is not present and accept his offers for protection in return for his own well deserved peace and acceptance?" Tsunade asked. To vote Yay...raise your hands now.

Every member of the Shinobi council and surprisingly the two elders raised their hands followed by about half of the civilian council. When the call for nay came up only a few civilian council members raised their hands and even then it was half heartedly due to the fact they knew they were beaten.

Naruto bowed to the council. "I thank you for the chance you have given me; I will do what I can to ensure that none of you are disappointed."

"Good...now then, later today, Naruto, will be publicly announced as the heir to the Namikaze clan. However the thirds law still stands, as such only Naruto can tell those he wishes about his Hanyou status and the Kyuubi. I know he has planned on telling some of his friends in the near future anyway so do not concern yourselves with minor details. Now...we all have much to do so as of now this meeting is dismissed." Tsunade said.

Both Naruto and Tsunade turned and walked out of the chambers. Some rather deep revelations had been made this day but be they for better or worse...no one was sure. The only thing they did know was that things would definitely be different from this day forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ambush

_**Story Adopted from **__**DragonMaster4381**_

About two weeks had passed since Naruto's return from his training trip with Jiraiya. The whole thing with the council and the slight uproar it caused afterwards lasted for a few days. Naruto was announced as the Namikaze heir the next day and while it did set a decent number of the villagers straight and made a few feel guilty for being so cruel to their savior's son, a large amount still hated Naruto. A mob of irate civilians did try to attack him two days after his meeting with the council...try being the key word. They were all now in Konoha General Hospital recovering from broken bones and in one case severe head trauma. After they were healthy enough to leave, they each had a nice little jail cell waiting for them, to which they didn't really mind at this point...better than being out in public where Naruto could find them again.

It was a tense peace between him and the villagers, one that would not likely last if they let their ignorance get the better of their judgment.

Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi also set to work on their own little plans for our favorite blonde Hanyou. Shizune let Naruto's clan status as last heir and his ability to have more than one wife due to the Namikaze practicing Polygamy leak out. Tsunade, since she knew that Temari was interested, contacted Gaara. The young Kazekage was very much for the idea and if need be would tender an arranged marriage proposal under the pretense of strengthening bonds between Sand and Leaf...Gaara never did much like Shikamaru due to the boys laziness. Kakashi kept Naruto busy with some training and simple inner village D and C-Rank missions since things were quiet.

In the past Naruto would have complained a lot about doing such easy low ranked missions but during his training trip, in order to gain more travel money when missions from Tsunade were sparse, Naruto had to gain a number of non-shinobi skills due to Jiraiya's...rich tastes and tendency to waste money on women and booze. As such Naruto learned Carpentry, Smithing, Landscaping and Construction. He used these as a form of physical training while his Shadow Clones covered things like Chakra control, reading books and scrolls and Jutsu training. In the end, due to the large mass of Shadow Clones Naruto could use he ended up with roughly four hundred years worth of training in just four years since he made one hundred clones per day when he wasn't training by himself.

The inner village missions were quite simple given his amount of skills. Gardening had always been one of his hobbies and the Yamanaka flower shop occasionally needed some extra help in the greenhouses so Naruto was assigned or rather hired as a part timer...much to Ino's delight. Cooking was another thing that Naruto had become good at, especially baking. So Yuki Haruno, knowing her daughter liked Naruto, often requested his assistance at Haruno Bakery. Tenten owned her own weapons smith and shop, left to her by her parents, and had asked Naruto to help her out every now and then since he was good with a forge. Hinata and Temari worked mostly at the Hokage tower when not on missions or training since Hinata was getting medical training along with Ino and Sakura and Temari had paperwork and such to deal with due to her position as ambassador. Naruto had limited medical skills so he occasionally sat in on Tsunade's and Shizune's lessons. He also helped Temari with her work on various trade agreements between Leaf and Sand figuring it would be good practice should he ever achieve his dream. It turned out he was quite good with finding flaws in trade agreements and contracts.

Naruto had no idea that Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune had set up all these odd-jobs or C/D-Ranks just to get him closer to the girls. He never would either...due to being oblivious to the fact that it wasn't anything more than a simple assignment that he was lucky enough to be doing with friends. He did still get the occasional B or A-Rank though so as to not raise his suspicions. Hence why he wasn't present in the village at the moment. He was on a B-Rank escort and delivery mission. He was to escort a rich nobleman back to Wine Country and deliver a large shipment scroll full of fine wines back to Konoha. Sure it wasn't to high class but the man was the target of several missing ninja so it would work and satisfy Naruto's need for a bit of excitement...more than he would have thought.

Naruto had been walking back to Konoha at a leisurely pace. He had already sent the shipment ahead with one of his summoned toads, a large blue one named Gamatachi. He had only just passed Fire Countries borders three hours ago when he was ambushed by a familiar face and a group of not so familiar faces. Mizuki had somehow escaped from prison and joined Sound...probably during the Sand-Sound attack. It didn't help that the bastard had a level two cursed seal that made him look like some sort of demented Weretiger, nor did it help that he could smell that the Oto-Hunter ninja had weapons laced with a deadly poison called Demons Bane...it was a supposedly holy herb that was made to kill demons, meaning he was in for a world of pain if he was hit.

Naruto drew Ebony and Ivory from their sheaths and twirled them once before settling into a stance, Ebony's blade resting on his shoulder.

"Aw...a reunion party, just for me? You shouldn't have Mizuki-teme." Naruto smirked.

The cursed seal enhanced Mizuki glowered at Naruto, his glowing putrid yellow eyes narrowing as horribly tainted purple chakra surrounded him. Naruto knew what kind of chakra this was...it was amongst the worst there was, it was Devil chakra, the cursed seals seemed to draw upon it as an energy source. He and Jiraiya had discovered that Orochimaru created the seal from the cells and chemicals within a man who had somehow been tainted and genetically altered by some sort of Devil. The seal holds a good portion of the tainted devil chakra in it and once it is placed it siphons and taints the holder's chakra and in turn their genetics turning them into a part devil.

Devil Chakra was much like Demon Chakra. The only difference was that not all Demonic chakra was tainted and when it was it could be purified. Devil energy was evil incarnate...vile and sickening evil in its purest form...it cannot be purified. Also where as Demon's tended to be more bestial, Devil's were more humanoid in looks and natures, they also tended to try to subjugate Demon kind such as the Biju and Dire Beasts aka Summons. Hence...Demons and Devils did not get along.

"Silence you nine tailed freak!" Mizuki snarled. "Finally after nearly five years I can have my revenge! You will die DEMON!" He roared out the last part.

Naruto shot the enraged man a rather deadpanned look. "Says the baka that sold his soul to a devil." Naruto let out a yawn. "Seriously though, it's the same old song and dance everywhere I go...you shall die demon or kill the demon brat...c'mon...can't you morons think of something more original than that after all this time?"

Mizuki's clawed hands twitched as he snarled. "How dare you, demon, it is because of you that my life has been RUINED! It's all YOUR FAULT!"

Naruto snorted. "Cry me a fucking river, you betrayed Konoha, you screwed up and I kicked your ass...ready for round two yet dip shit or do I have to start things off?"

"They must be big..." One of the sound ninja said in the back ground.

"Huh...what?" His partner said.

"The size of that guys brass balls, who'd be stupid enough to challenge Mizuki-dono?" The ninja shuddered.

Mizuki let out a roar and flung two large Fuma Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto dodged them easily but the scent of the Demon's Bane on it was strong. If he were to get hit with one of these weapons there was a good chance he might die from the poison...he'd have to hope his human side would be enough to protect him.

"Dammit...maybe I shouldn't have screwed around with the bastard and just killed him instead." Naruto grumbled silently as the group of Sound ninja surrounded him each armed with various weapons...all covered with the deadly poison.

"Mizuki-sama...remember we must bring Uzumaki back alive, Sasuke-sama wishes to deliver the final blow and obtain his Mangekyo." One of the Sound ninja near Mizuki said.

"Why am I not surprised...I wonder is Sasuke-teme, even realizes that the only reason Itachi left him alive and screwed with his mind so much was so that he could steal his Mangekyo when the time came and could gain Madara's damn immortality and perfected Sharingan...pitiful if you think about it...the sad little avenger is still nothing more than a pawn." Naruto thought sarcastically.

Mizuki growled, grabbed the ninja's head and smashed it in his massive clawed hands. "I don't care what the little brat wants...I will have my REVENGE!"

Mizuki then hurled the corpse at Naruto who in turn cleaved it in two. With the distraction set, Mizuki gave the signal and his troops all began throwing countless shuriken and kunai laced with the deadly poison on it at Naruto.

Naruto grunted in pain as he felt numerous kunai and shuriken embed themselves into his flesh along with the acidic burning from the Demon's Bane poison. The effect was near instant, his healing factor slowed to a near halt, his demon chakra flow weakened and he could feel his body getting weaker. He had been hit by a lethal dose but it seemed that his human genetics were slowing the affects...but not stopping them. His only hope was to finish this quickly and get the hell back to Tsunade and hope she can purge the toxin.

"Does it hurt demon brat?" Mizuki taunted.

"I've had worse." Naruto admitted. "But not enough to save your sorry asses..." Naruto let a feral grin cross his features.

"I've got to end this quick and without using too much of my demonic powers or I'll just speed up the toxin." Naruto thought as he shot towards a random Sound ninja and cleaved him in two, three others behind him also fell in severed pieces from the force of the strike.

"C'mon guys, this is no time to fall to pieces on me, really takes the fun out of it." Naruto taunted.

The remaining eight ninja, except Mizuki, lunged at Naruto at the same time. Naruto let out a growl and spun with his blades out catching all of his attackers, though one did manage to impale Naruto's lower torso with a Wakizashi. Blood and body parts flew in all directions as Naruto dropped back into his stance to face Mizuki, a lone head rolling over to rest at his foes feet...Mizuki stomped on it making it splatter across the ground.

Sweat was beading on Naruto's forehead and his breathing was slightly labored due to the poison. He silently cursed himself for not being more observant...had he really been paying attention with all his senses the ambush would have failed. Who ever made up the bull about Half-Demon's being all powerful and omni-potent needed to have a kunai enhanced explosive tag shoved up their ass. Hanyou are powerful and extremely difficult to kill unless you know what to do...using a poison like Demon's Bane or venom from a creature like a Manticore could be deadly to even Kyuubi. Thankfully both were rare...it was just his damn luck that a psycho like Mizuki happened to get some of the crap.

Mizuki let out another enraged roar and flung several more Fuma Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto dodged two and smacked the other aside with his sword before darting at Mizuki.

Mizuki now lost to his madness as the cursed seal has taken out what little humanity he had left, blindly lunged at Naruto and began slashing with his claws recklessly. Naruto cursed, the damned cursed seal made the teme much faster and stronger...and he was at a bit of a handicap at the moment.

Naruto did manage to dodge most of the blows though he did get raked diagonally across the face once and his chest got cut up pretty good in the process. Mizuki however lost his left clawed hand due to a deft swipe of Ivory. Mizuki let out a howl of pain and grabbed the bleeding stub, Naruto didn't hesitate. Ebony raised up and came down in a fast arc while Ivory's blade came from the other side. The strike ended with Naruto's arms crossing in front of him as Mizuki's corpse fell at his feet in three separate hunks of flesh and blood.

Thankfully during the fight several of the kunai and shuriken had fallen out, he opted to leave the sword in him to help stem the bleeding until he could get the toxin out of him. With another swipe of his sword he severed Mizuki's head and quickly placed it in an ANBU sealing scroll meant for such occasions, he'd collect the bounty later.

"D-damn...Konoha is about thirty miles from here. If I try...to element-port I'll speed up the damn poison...but if I run...I...might be able to make it in about two hours...damn Mizuki-teme..." Naruto grunted and took off in a dead run towards Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, oh my god you're hurt," a voice to his right exclaimed in near hysterics.

Turning to the familiar voice he couldn't help but smile warmly. "Koneko-chan its good to see you again," he said biting back the pain. As skilled as he was, not even he could get out of every fight without a scratch...to think otherwise would be utter foolishness. It was true that he could defeat Jiraiya and that he was better than most Jonin in Konoha but even Jiraiya could still knock him around a bit. Hell the only reason he did so well on the test they gave him was due to Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai severely underestimating him.

"C'mon you idiot, let me help you back to Konoha," the stranger said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Yoruichi," he said softly. Leaning against her the woman helped him back home. The woman was, by all accurate descriptions, a goddess. Beautiful cocoa-colored skin, long violet-colored hair, exotic yellow catlike eyes, an obvious D-cup, and curves in ALL of the right places.

Two and a half hours later...

Naruto and Yoruichi walked through the gates, not even bothering to stop to talk to the guards...who shot them concerned looks. Naruto's body was a mass of pain at the moment, the burning from the poison was steadily climbing, his healing factor had shut down completely and wouldn't restart until the poison was purged, he was leaving a small trail of blood as they walked and his strength was beginning to fail him.

Granted the ambush had caught him slightly off guard but that still hadn't been any excuse for taking the damage he did...poison or not. Simple truth was he had made a slight lapse in judgment and it had cost him...next time they wouldn't be so damn lucky.

Naruto silently cursed, while he had discovered that the poison wouldn't kill him because he was still part human it did weaken him substantially. Thankfully the damnable herb was so rare that it was likely that they had used up most if not all of the poison made from it in the ambush.

Ignoring the pain and glad once again for his unusual high tolerance for it...one of the few useful things gained from the damn villagers, they turned and walked the short distance to the hospital.

As luck would have it...depending on how you looked at the situation...Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all working at the hospital that day. Though Ino and Hinata were there mainly for lessons, Sakura worked there part time as an intern with Shizune as her boss.

It was a pretty slow day for the girls all things considered. Hinata and Ino had just finished learning the Mystical Palm jutsu from Shizune and Sakura was on break so the three decided to take a rest in the front lobby and drink some tea. Of coarse the subject of their girl talk was a certain blonde haired Namikaze. So imagine their horror when he walked through the doors leaning against a strange woman with a Wakizashi jutting out of his gut, several kunai and shuriken still stuck in him and a small trail of blood droplets following him...not to mention the four scratches going diagonally across his face.

"N-Naruto!" Ino yelped. "What the hell happened to you!"

Hinata and Sakura whirled around, their eyes widening in shock, Hinata had to stifle a scream and Sakura looked like she wanted to cry...she was always rather emotional.

Naruto grunted. "Sound ambush...Mizuki-teme, must have joined them after he escaped...he had a level two cursed seal. Their weapons were laced with a deadly poison...it's halted my healing powers so...could one of you get Tsunade or do you know the Purging jutsu Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura just nodded and then snapped to, this was no time to let her emotions get the better of her. Ino and Hinata rushed out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a stretcher bed, wheeling it over to him.

"Thanks." Naruto grunted as Yoruichi led him over and set him down on the bed as he began removing the kunai and shuriken.

He nearly fell over when the girls began rushing him back to the ER. Shizune saw what was going on, paled and followed hastily behind them.

Since she could was not permitted to go any further Yoruichi worriedly made her way to the waiting room. When she got there she finally allowed herself to cry.

Once in the ER, Ino and Hinata began removing the kunai and shuriken that were out of Naruto's reach. Sakura began cleaning his wounds and Shizune began running a diagnostic jutsu and winced.

"You've received what should be a lethal dose of Demon's Bane and some deadly nightshade poison...if you had been a full blooded demon...you'd be dead. I doubt even Kyuubi could of lived from a dose that concentrated, thankfully you're only half." Shizune said worriedly.

Naruto shot her a slight glare. "Don't you think you should be quieter in mixed company?" He said a bit annoyed...so much for secrets.

"Naruto...we already know." Ino said from behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he stiffened. "When and how?" He asked...not angrily but stern and slightly confused.

Sakura looked him in the eye and touched the sword in his stomach, he gave a curt nod and she pulled it out with a spurt of blood, the only indication of pain on his face was a twitch of his eyebrows and lips.

Sakura then sighed as she began cleaning the wound. "We've known since the first night you got back...we were worried about you so we thought we'd come to talk to you...well...I did and the other girls followed me. Anyways...when we saw you talking to Kakashi...in your...err...other form we decided to listen and not interrupt. I...I'm sorry if your mad...but we didn't mean any harm...we just want to help." She said.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it. I had planned on telling you all sooner or later anyways. It's not like I could really keep it a secret for too long anyways."

Shizune began going through several hand seals stopping on the boar seal. "Medical Arts - Purification Purge Jutsu." She said causing her hands to be covered in a dark green light. "Now hold still, Naruto-kun, this will take a bit of time. Ino, Hinata and Sakura...could you three tend to his other wounds with Mystical Palm?"

The three girls answered in the affirmative and began going to work as Naruto shucked off his destroyed trench coat...thankfully he had several others just like it. Naruto could feel the poison slowly get purged from his system. His healing factor began to kick back in after about ten minutes and went to work flushing the deadly nightshade poison from his system.

Shizune found it a bit difficult to flush out the Demon's Bane since it wasn't a poison to humans, to them it was a harmless herb, but to someone like Naruto it worked like some of the special poisons developed by ninja to stop chakra usage and other abilities. It would weaken him and as time passed, if left unchecked or uncured it could kill him...slowly.

"Sakura, give me a hand in purging this poison...there is more in his system then I thought." Shizune said concentrating.

Sakura nodded and performed the necessary jutsu. Hinata and Ino finished healing the wounds on his back and eased him to lie down. Naruto closed his eyes while the two girls ran the healing jutsu over his face to heal the cuts there while Shizune and Sakura worked on purging the toxins. It was a bit lucky that he had bled a lot of the toxin out and now that his healing factor had kicked back in they could use it to boost the purge.

Naruto fell asleep during the treatment. To Shizune's surprise some of the trace amounts of Demon's Bane left in his system had slightly altered his immune system. His healing factor, rather than completely flushing the toxin began building immunity to it. Large doses would still weaken and harm him but it was likely that they would no longer be lethal anymore considering that his healing ability finished up for them and all traces of the toxin had vanished. It was also lucky that the rest of his wounds, including the ones on his face, had healed up without leaving any noticeable scars.

Shizune gathered up the weapons that had been laced with the poison and placed them in cold storage intent on creating a antidote for Demon's Bane, she also drew four vials of Naruto's blood to help with the testing.

The three girls transported Naruto to a vacant room to rest, his system was still recovering from the toxins effects and it would take a day or so before he was back to full strength. Naruto woke as they placed him in a more comfortable bed.

"Thanks for the help, ladies." Naruto yawned a bit. "I'm a bit ashamed I was caught off guard so easily."

He was still sore and a bit tired from draining the poison but he could feel his strength and powers returning to him steadily, by morning he'd be at his peak once again. Naruto sat up from his bed and prepared to get out of it, he had to go give his report and debriefing from Tsunade.

"And just where do you think your going?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms below her chest causing her girls to raise a bit...Naruto swallowed and averted his attention elsewhere while Sakura smirked.

"I...err...need to go make my report." Naruto said turning his head only to get an eyeful of Ino...who, he just noticed, was wearing a low V-cut purple muscle shirt that also bared her midriff as well as showed a good amount of cleavage.

"What the hell! Okay...I'll just look the other direction and...crap..." Naruto sweat dropped, his eyebrow ticking a bit.

Hinata to cool herself off a bit from so much blushing had removed her coat. This would have been fine normally but she was wearing a skin tight black tank top that showed off just how much she had really grown during Naruto's absence.

What Naruto didn't realize was all three of the girls...even shy Hinata...were teasing him. Though Hinata was very embarrassed there was no way in hell she was going to let the other two girls out do her...she could blush and faint into unconsciousness later.

Ino mimicked Sakura in crossing her arms causing even more cleavage to come into view as she looked Naruto in the eye.

"You can make your report later after you have rested up, that toxin took a lot out of you." She said in a professional manner while leaning forward a bit and giving Naruto a better view.

"How the hell did I suddenly get into this mess?" Naruto wondered. "I'm fine...honest."

"N-no, Naruto-kun, you need some rest." Hinata said shyly. She then paused as if in thought. "Umm Naruto-kun who was that woman you came here with, I've seen her in Konoha before?"

He sighed. "A childhood friend of mine," he informed with a blush.

"If that's true why have we never met her before?" Ino questioned with a frown. "A girl with looks like that is hard to miss."

"That's because…she's not a Konoha resident," he answered hesitantly.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's eyes widened at the implications. "Then where…?"

"…Kumo," he supplied simply.

"K-K-Kumo Naruto-kun she won't…umm," Hinata was now terrified.

But at that he smiled. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, she won't," he reassured her.

"But how do you know we can trust her?" Sakura demanded eyes narrowed.

"Good question, here's another; how do you know you can trust ME?" he asked in an upset tone of voice.

All three looked away understanding the logic. "Naruto-kun…umm…does she…I mean," Hinata looked away playing with her fingers nervously.

"I know what your asking Hinata-chan," he said kindly. "Go ask her yourself, she would gladly tell everything about it. And if you're unsure know this; I'd trust her with her kunai held against my throat."

"Really"

"Yes, we've known each other since age 3," he informed again shocking all three. "But more on that later, okay?" everyone nodded at that.

"Now then...I think you owe me or us an explanation." Sakura said tapping her foot and putting on a stern look. "Why didn't you tell me...err...us about the Kyuubi? We're your friends and we know you're not some kind of evil demon or something."

Naruto sighed and shifted into his Hanyou form. It was more comfortable to actually let his tails and ears out since if kept hidden for too long the tail began to cramp and the ears began to ache. His fangs grew longer, hands became clawed, round pupils became slit and his whisker marks turned darker and wider as his six tails swayed lazily behind him...his fox-like ears twitched when Hinata let out a quiet giggle...what the hell was that about?

"And you mean to tell me that this doesn't freak any of you out?" Naruto asked his eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"Well it is a bit weird." Sakura said tilting her head slightly. "But I have to admit...the look suits you."

Ino smirked and eyed him up with a rather smoldering gaze causing Naruto to squirm slightly...she was looking at him like he used to look at ramen...it was freaking him out.

"I have to admit...the whole feral thing is kinda sexy." Ino winked.

"I-I think...i-it's cute." Hinata said shyly.

"What the hell is going on here? They are supposed to be terrified of me...not looking like they want to eat me alive...well...Ino looks like that. This makes no damn sense...none what so ever!" Naruto's mind screamed at him.

"Don't you ladies understand what I am? I'm no longer human...or at least not completely. Because of the seal, assimilating the fox's power and his chakra I became half demon...a Hanyou. The fox is still sealed in me but that's only until I finished absorbing his powers and abilities, hell I can even take on the form of a six tailed fox! How the hell are you three not terrified of me, I'm going to be the next Kyuubi!" Naruto ranted in confusion.

Sakura shook her head. "Do you plan on destroying the village then?" She asked.

"What! Not a chance in hell!" Naruto exclaimed losing some of his composure. Where the hell did that come from!

"Naruto...we know all of what you and Kakashi talked about. We even talked to Tsunade-sama, she and Jiraiya-sama explained many things to us...your horrible childhood, the hatred you have to deal with and the responsibility of the power you now have." Ino said being serious for once.

"W-we don't hate you, N-Naruto-kun, we...just want t-to help you...and...umm..." Hinata trailed off blushing deeper.

"We want to show you that we care. Ino and I weren't the best of people to you when you were younger and kami knows I was a terrible friend and teammate but like you, we grew up. We won't judge you just because you're different. Gaara is just like you and he's the Kazekage now, and look how he used to be before he met you. If he deserves a second chance and happiness then you deserve it that much more." Sakura said with a small smile.

Now Naruto had grown much smarter over the years and for the most part could control his emotions quite well unless under heavy stress. But right now his mind was riddled with confusion. He had been sure that the girls...Ino and Sakura especially, would freak out once they learned the truth. His confusion was quite obvious due to the fact it shown in his eyes.

"They are right you know." Tsunade said walking into the room with Shizune.

"I...don't understand." Naruto frowned. "If the villagers had seen..."

Tsunade interrupted him. "We are not those small minded fools. Even they do not have the right to act as they do since I know for a fact that you have never given them reason to." She let out a sigh. "Don't you think it's time you let go of the past? I was able to let go of my past pains because of you...why can't you do the same for yourself?"

"That's easier said than done, I have to relive those moments each night when I am asleep...the mobs trying to kill me, the assassination attempts, the beatings...it never ends," Naruto closed his eyes.

"But you would never do anything to hurt us," Shizune protested.

"No...I wouldn't." Naruto sighed. "It's why I don't fear Genjutsu when cast on me...they don't really compare to those dreams or memories."

"Is there a reason you came here, Mom?" Naruto asked pushing his earlier confusion to the back of his mind.

"Yes, I wanted to check up on you and see if you were being nice to the girls and not trying to push them away with your insecurities." Tsunade smirked.

"Crap...busted." Naruto groaned mentally. "Okay...I get it. Not like I enjoy the whole angst bit anyways." A few things then clicked into placed and Naruto shot Tsunade a rather deadpanned look. "You are trying to set me up...aren't you?"

"And if I am?" She asked.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Does this have to do with my clan scroll?"

"Well it looks like you really did get smarter." Tsunade quipped. "Why complain, the girls like you and it's not like your being told to marry them or anything, I just want you to give them a chance."

"All three of them? Are you going senile? Sakura is in love with Sasuke-teme..."

CLUNK! Naruto was cut off by a metal bed pan to the face from Tsunade.

"I'm not senile and you forgot about Tenten and Temari, they seem to like you as well." Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"But..."

"She's right, Naruto, we aren't asking for anything big right now...just get to know us." Ino said with a grin.

"B-but..."

"I...I would like t-to be, Naruto-kun's, girlfriend." Hinata said shyly.

"...!" "But..."

"No buts, Naruto-kun, did you honestly think I wouldn't have gotten over Sasuke after all this time?" Sakura added.

"Just give it a shot, get to know them, go on a few dates or something. They can help you get over your past, we all can, but you need to let us in." Shizune stated.

"Besides...you've been brooding for nearly two weeks now and brooding doesn't suit you, I was beginning to think you were going to turn into an Uchiha." Tsunade jabbed. "That should do the trick."

"I haven't been that bad..." Naruto trailed off at the three glares leveled at him from Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. "...okay...maybe I have. Sorry...I've just had a lot on my mind. I'll stop brooding so much and mellow out a bit." Naruto then looked at the three girls.

"Now for you three...I am very flattered and in Sakura-chan's case I'm sorry but I can't imagine you and me that way anymore and will need time to adjust to this and think it over. I would suggest you ladies do the same, don't let your hormones make decisions for you or make a hasty choice. You also need to consider your families, I'm pretty sure they won't like the idea that their little girls have suddenly gotten a crush on the village half-demon, they will probably think I did something to you. Just think on it for a while...I will do the same, but until then...lets just be friends." Naruto said.

The three were a bit disappointed but nodded.

"When can I leave, Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"In the morning once you're back to full strength, otherwise I want you to rest...and no arguments." She answered.

"Alright, alright...I'll take it easy." Naruto grumbled. "I hate hospitals…Hinata-chan let me know how your chat with Yoruichi goes okay," at her nod he smiled.

"Demon spawn!"

"Die! Suffer as we have, Fox Brat!"

"Gut the little bastard before we get caught!"

"Stop!"

Naruto's eyes shot open, a thin sheen of sweat covered his form, his breathing slightly labored. It was that dream again...the dream where he loses control and becomes a Black Kyuubi. He could feel his muscles stiffen and relax as he calmed himself, the early morning sunlight filtering in through the window.

"Dammit...when will I be free of these damn dreams, they are really beginning to get on my nerves," Naruto thought.

Naruto then felt a slight stirring on his stomach. "Huh...what's that?"

Looking down he saw a mop of bubble gum pink hair resting on his stomach. Glancing over a bit he noticed that Sakura was half sitting on a chair, her upper half resting on him and her hand holding his own. He let out a small sigh, he must have been making noises in his sleep again, Jiraiya said he sometimes made noises during some of his worse nightmares. She must have heard him and tried to offer some comfort.

A small smile crossed his lips. Four years ago he would have sold his soul to be in this position, but now it didn't feel quite the same. He really didn't know what to make of the girls knowing his secret or the fact that not only Tsunade wanted him to date them but they seemed to want to try it out too.

It's not like he was against the idea, only a damn fool would turn down a group of beautiful women and a fool he was not. It kind of weirded him out that none of them seemed to care that he was supposed to practice polygamy...perhaps women just looked at things differently. Though he would have thought, given their strong personalities, that they would not be so willing to even consider the thought of sharing...once again it must be how they perceived the situation.

Though one thing was for sure, if he did agree to this, things would be taken slowly. He, himself, had to get used to the idea and, if he was honest with himself, he needed to learn how to open up more. He was aware that he always tried to shoulder all the burdens by himself, he had been since he was a child and was fairly used to it. But he recalled something Jiraiya had told him his father had once said. Even a Hero needs heroes of their own or the fires in their heart will flicker and burn out...and without that fire...love will fade with it and then all that remains is emptiness.

Jiraiya had also told him once that it was his love that was the source of his power and strength. Naruto had been confused at that since, while he had loved others, he had never really felt love. Could such an emotion truly boost his power like the old pervert had suggested? Was that emotion truly the reason he could become so strong? It never really crossed his mind that when the ones he loved were in danger and his body was broken and his power nearly gone...that was when he somehow could rise up, more powerful than ever before. He did it against Shukaku, Kabuto.

Naruto was powerful, that was certain. But within him lay a great potential fueled by an emotion...if he were to ever discover and harness that potential then he would gain power that could even surpass the gods. All it would need is a trigger.

Pushing back his jumbled thoughts, Naruto, raised a clawed hand and gently pushed back a few pink locks from Sakura's face. He wasn't sure just why, but watching her like this seemed to ease his mind and give him a sense of inner peace.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she had woken from a pleasant dream about her and a certain blonde fox-boy and a gentle touch. She looked up and blushed. Naruto was looking at her with the most kind and gentle look she had ever seen on his features. His lips were slightly turned up in a smile, his eyes, though still piercing, seemed to radiate warmth and gentleness...they were even giving off a faint glow.

She had come in to check on him last night and had found him in the middle of a nightmare. She had tried to wake him up but she couldn't. He was whimpering slightly and occasionally letting out growls. He had been so tense and his body beaded with sweat. She felt so bad for him so she tried to comfort him as best she could...when she grabbed his hand he seemed to calm a little. Eventually she must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning, Sakura-nee-chan." Naruto said his voice a bit softer than usual.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." She replied a bit sadly at the suffix and sat up with a small yawn. "Are you feeling better now?"

Naruto nodded and frowned slightly...the sudden loss of warmth suddenly bothered him. And she was still using the "Kun" suffix…that was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm back to full strength, thanks to you and the others. Thank you for the help." Naruto said with a slight bow to show his gratitude.

Sakura smiled. "No problem, I'm just glad we could help."

Naruto sat up and stretched a bit, his six tails stretching out behind him as he worked the kinks out of his bones. Sakura enjoyed the little show as he flexed his muscles and twitched his ears in a cute fox-like manner. How he managed to pull off sexy and cute at the same time she didn't know but she wasn't about to complain a bit.

"Tenten and Temari stopped by last night while you were asleep and brought you some fresh clothes." Sakura said as Naruto stood. She blushed a bit...he was only in a pair of black boxers. "Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up, I'll go get you some breakfast...anything you want in particular?" She asked.

"Some tea, a bowl of rice and an apple sounds nice if that's not too much of a hassle." Naruto responded.

"None at all...you go ahead and shower, I'll be back in about ten minutes." She said her cheeks still tinged pink and hurried out the door.

"Wonder what's got her so worked up?" Naruto wondered and looked down. "Oh...I see."

He was in nothing but his boxers, thankfully not suffering from morning wood, but the boxers were a bit on the snug side so they did nothing to hide the sizeable lump in front. It wasn't his fault that he was built a bit above average, for all he knew it ran in the family. Slightly embarrassed he quickly dismissed his Hanyou form and went to shower, he'd apologize to Sakura later.

What he didn't know was that said pink haired medic ninja was on the other side of the door hastily stuffing some tissue up her nose to stem off the nose bleed she had gotten. Once that was under control she scurried off to get them both some breakfast.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto


	5. Not a Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

Locolycan777

Darkca

Breaker666

Panther-Strife

Biotechnus


End file.
